The Everliving Princess
by Vayne358
Summary: When Chung's mother arranges a marriage between himself and the royal daughter of an elven family, Chung is quite angry. But maybe this arrangement won't be as bad as he made it out to be?
1. Arrival

The Everliving Princess

**Chung: Tactical Trooper (18)**

**Rena: Grand Archer (?)**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword (20)**

**Aisha: Elemental Master (28)**

**Eve: Code: Empress (?)**

**Raven: Veteran Commander (37)**

* * *

**Vayne: Hey! Welcome to another Elsword fiction. I haven't written a story in this manner before, and a few aspects are inspired by a fan fiction by VocalMaiden. I recommend reading it, "The World Before My Eyes". On a side note, I'm going to try writing a romance without lemon in it, to try and test myself. Now, let's get this started shall we?**

* * *

Chapter One: Arrival

The capital city of Hamel, the city of water. The castle bustled with activity, as the royal family was expecting a very special guest. The queen was in her room, preparing herself for a very important day. Today, the royal elf family is visiting to discuss the idea of an arranged marriage between their children. Ever since she had lost her husband, she had become very protective over her son, Chung. She glanced out the window, and saw him practicing in the backyard. She began to panic, as it would seem unprofessional if her son was firing a cannon and throwing grenades in the back yard.

"Elsword!" She called for the captain of the royal guard, who swiftly entered the room.

"Yes your highness?" Elsword placed a hand on his chest, and bowed in respect.

"Tell Chung he needs to not practice for the day, as we are having important guests." Elsword nodded, bowed, and left the room. She quickly finished preparing, and heard a knock on the door.

"Milady?" Aisha, the royal wizard, entered the room, "They're here."

"Oh my, already?" She glanced out the window, and sighed as Elsword had reached Chung and passed along the message. She saw him run into the house, hopefully to change out of his armor, "Very well. Are they in the main hall?"

"No ma'am, they await you in the royal library. They requested to wait there."

"Very well. I will go to meet them, and have Chung join us at dinner." Aisha nodded, and left the room. The queen took a deep breath, and departed for the library.

Chung sat in the garden, dressed in his royal garments. Elsword sat next to him, both equally bored. Elsword turned as he heard something, and saw Aisha walking up to them.

"Well, hey Aisha. What brings you here?" Elsword asked, standing up and stretching his stiff legs.

"My lord." Chung sighed, and got up.

"I told you not to address me like that Aisha, how many times do I have to say it?" Chung did not like to be address as royalty, especially by his friends. Aisha sighed.

"My apologies Chung, I just came from seeing your mother. She said you must attend dinner with the guests today."

"Elsword mentioned we had guests, who are they?" Chung, like usual, was not told of what was happening around the castle grounds. He always relied on Aisha and Elsword for information.

"I'm sorry, but I have been ordered not to let you know. You will find out at dinner." Chung sighed.

"Not quite the answer I wanted, but whatever. I'm going to take a walk, got an hour or so until dinner anyway."

"Alright, I got stuff to do anyway." Elsword sighed, making Chung turn around.

"What is it? More training initiates?" Chung never knew Elsword was bothered by training of any kind.

"No. Paperwork." Elsword gagged, and Chung laughed, seeing why he was in a slightly sour mood. Aisha and Elsword walked off, and Chung took a stroll through the garden. He sat down under a large orange tree on a hill, his favorite place to sit. He sighed, wondering what these guests would be like.

Meanwhile, in the library, the queen nervously approached the elven family. They were dressed elegantly, but giving the beauty of the elves, they could have been wearing casual clothes for all she knew. Her eyes fell upon the young elf woman, who light emerald dress was decorated with bright white feathers. Two hair ornaments decorated her long silky green hair. She noticed her, and curtsied, bowing her head. Her mother and father bowed as well, as did the queen.

"I am pleased to meet you." The queen greeted them warmly, standing next to the elven queen.

"Likewise, my name is Silpheed. This is my husband, Richard, and our daughter, Rena." Silpheed motion to each of them as she introduced them, "I apologize in advance, as my husband does not speak much."

"That is quite alright. Please, call me Mina." Mina motioned to the door, "Shall we retire to the dining room to discuss the matter?"

"Why not discuss as we walk, so we may simply eat once we arrive?" Mina nodded, and Silpheed looked at Rena, "Come Rena."

"Yes mother." They walked down the hall, Richard trailing behind them slightly. Silpheed initiated the discussion.

"My daughter is willing to marry your son, should she find him good enough, but is he on a similar train of thought?" Mina hesitated, "He does not know?"

"No, he does not. I did not want him to reject this idea, as our kingdoms will benefit greatly from it." Silpheed nodded.

"This is true. Will he be joining us for dinner?"

"Yes, I instructed my advisor to tell him to do so. He might be waiting in the dining hall for us already." The servants opened the door to the dining hall as they approached, and they noticed Chung sitting patiently on the far end of the table. He looked up, and stared at the elves. They sat down at the same side of the table, Rena sitting down next to him, Silpheed sitting next to Mina and her husband.

"Chung, this is Silpheed, Richard, and Rena. Silpheed, this is my son." Silpheed looked Chung over, examining him. She nodded slightly.

"Very well, I give you my support Mina."

"Thank you Silpheed." Chung stared at his mother, confused.

"Mother, what is going on?" She did not speak, and Chung was on the edge of losing his temper, "Mother. I am sick of you keeping things relevant to me, a secret from me. What is going on?!" Chung slammed his hands on the table, startling Rena. Silpheed stared at him, displeased.

"One should not speak to ones mother in that tone. I suggest you correct yourself." Mina put up a hand.

"No, he has the right to know now." She looked at Chung, who was still standing and staring at her, "Chung, you are, as of today, engaged to Rena Fairweather."

"What?!" Chung yelled, incredibly angry, "Keeping something like there a secret?! I'm so worthless, I can't even decide who I want to be with?!" Chung was literally shaking with anger, his hands balling into tight fists, "How can you do this to me?!"

Richard suddenly stood up, towering over Chung, even though he was across the table. A long sword was in his hand, and pointed it at Chung's forehead, the sharp blade reaching across the table.

"Sit. Down." Each word he uttered was a sentence in itself. Chung slowly sat down, and Richard sheathed his sword, "Apologies your majesty." He bowed to Mina."

"It's alright, but don't ever do it again." Mina looked at Chung, who was still on edge, "Chung, I'm sorry for not consulting you first, but this is for the best for both of our kingdoms. This must be done for the good of the people." Chung stood up again, more calmly this time.

"Don't even try to convince me to go through with this willingly, for my people or not. This, is unacceptable." Chung walked out of the hall, but Silpheed called for him.

"Chung." He turned to glare at her, then quickly calmed himself down, "Rena will be living here with you from now on. I suggest you get used to her constant presence, as her room will be next to yours." Chung left in silence, and walked down the hall back to the garden. He sat down on the marble statue in the center of the back courtyard. He sat calmly for a few minutes, then slammed his fast against the hard stone.

"Whoa, something happen at dinner?" Chung turned to see Elsword walking up to him, cheerful as usual. When Elsword looked at his face, he got serious, "Dude, what happened?"

"I've been forced into marriage, that's what," Chung sighed, trying to calm down.

"Holy shit." Elsword crossed his arms, "She hot?" He teased, sitting down next to him.

"That's it, she's freaking amazing. Maybe she is a nice person, but I can't look at her in that way, not when I've been forced into this. She's going to be living in the room next to mine too, so I'm going to end up seeing her each morning. What am I going to do." Chung held his face in his hands.

"Heck, I don't know. Might as well get to know her." Elsword stood up, "Sorry, but I got a bunch of initiates to train tonight. I gotta go." Elsword walked off to the main courtyard, and Chung just sat there, confused and angry.

"Screw it, I'm going to bed." Chung got up, and walked back to the castle. He began to walk up the spiral staircase leading to his room. He ran into several servants bringing Rena's things up the stairs. He opened his door, and locked it behind him. _Alone at last._ He walked off to the balcony overlooking the courtyard. He saw Silpheed and Richard leaving the castle. _Good riddance. _He was glad to see them gone. He heard someone knocking on his door, only just loud enough to make noise.

"H-Hello?" He heard an unfamiliar voice, it was light, almost like a song, "A-Are you in here?"

"Yes. Is that you Rena?"

"Y-Yes. Can I come in?" Rena seemed nervous due to how he acted during supper. Chung sighed, and unlocked the door.

"Come in." Chung wasn't happy with his mother, not Rena. He had to remind himself. She stood there nervously, then slowly walked into the room, "I'm sorry for acting the way I did at supper. I'm not usually like that."

"I see." Rena didn't know why she thought it would be a good idea to try to get to know Chung on the first day.

"Why did you want to see me?"

"I...I...um..." Rena became flustered, not sure what to say, "I...I was hoping, maybe, we could learn a bit about each other?" Chung pulled up a chair, letting her sit down.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Chung sat down, looking at her.

"Um...do you have any close friends?"

"Yeah, I got a couple." Chung said, almost dismissively.

"Who are they?" Rena wanted to know, so she could try to get more information about him from indirect means.

"Elsword, my personal bodyguard and captain of the royal guard, and Aisha, royal mage and advisor."

"Is there any reason you're friends with them?"

"They're good people, and it's a good way for me to actually find out about things relevant to me. As my own mother never tells me."

"I see."

"What about you? Did you have any friends back home?"

"No...my parents never let me leave the palace."

"That sucks."

"What are your friends like?"

"Elsword is a cheery guy. He always does his best to keep a positive outlook on life. He's an amazing fighter, the best in the kingdom. Aisha is a genius. A master of the elements, alchemy, and though she was only eight years older than me, she might as well have been an old woman from all the knowledge in her head. She gave me private schooling as a child. " Rena tilted her head, looking at him, "Yeah, my parents never let me out as well. I do sneak out though."

"Really? To the village?" Chung shook his head.

"No, the people in town and the nearby villages aren't very interesting. I always run off to the woods, sometimes with Elsword, and just check things out."

"That sounds nice. What are some of the things you find?"

"Waterfalls, cliffs, lush forests. We've disappeared for days at a time." Chung smiled, "Maybe you'd like to come outside with me sometime?"

"That...sounds nice." Rena smiled. _He seems nice enough._

"What do you think about me so far?"

"Oh...ah..." Rena wasn't expecting him to ask her so soon, "I think, you're a really nice person, but you don't exactly live in the best environment. What do you think about me?"

"I...think you're a good person. Shy, but nice." Chung stood up, "We should get to bed."

"You're right." Rena walked over to the door, "Good night Chung."

"Night." Rena closed the door, and Chung just collapsed on the bed.

Rena walked down the hall to her new room. The servants had neatly placed all of her belongings in her drawers and closet, and Rena changed into her night gown. _He seems so nice. I like him, maybe one day, he'll like me._ Rena slowly drifted to sleep, remembering the palace, and all the memories she had there. _Maybe this place will be better._


	2. Gone

Chapter Two: Gone

Rena woke suddenly, hearing someone screaming. She ran out the door, following the scream down the stairs. She saw several servants running alongside her, telling her she had to get dressed. She wouldn't sit around while something bad might be happening. The shouting was coming from the main hall. As she turned the corner, she saw Chung and his mother, and Chung was not pleased.

"I'm sick and tired of you controlling my life!" He yelled, loud enough that the whole castle probably heard him.

"Do not take that tone with me Chung!" His mother shrieked, "You have a duty to uphold to your people! This will happen! Whether you wish it to or not! Now you will keep a civil tongue in that mouth, or you will spend the night in a cell!"

"Fuck you bitch!" Chung was shivering in anger, "I would have gladly upheld my duty to my kingdom. Maybe, I would have enjoyed it. But I will never enjoy, or appreciate, and from now on allow things of the greatest importance to me to be kept a secret until the last second! I'm done with you! I hate you!" Before Mina could say anything, Chung shoved past the servants, running out into the courtyard. Mina darted after him, ordering him to stop. The guards stood by the gate, ready to restrain him, but Chung jumped over, kicking one of them in the head as he flew over them. Another, larger wave of guards awaited him on the other side of the drawbridge. Chung knew he only had one way out, be it safe, or lethal. He did not care. He ran to the side, and leapt off the bridge into the rushing water of the moat. His mother reached the side of the bridge just in time to see him disappear in the distance, struggling against the current.

"Nooo!" Mina collapsed, staring as the most important thing in her life was swept away before her eyes, "It's my fault...it's all my fault..." She fell backwards, losing consciousness. Rena watched in terror, horrified at what just happened. She returned to her room, and sunk into a chair.

"Why?" Rena began to cry, streams pouring down her soft cheeks, "Why did you do it?"

* * *

Several hours later, Mina awoke, Elsword and Aisha waiting beside her bed. Elsword immediately stood up.

"Mi'lady? Are you alright?" Elsword was still uninformed of what had happened, and Mina, very slowly, explained what happened.

"Please Elsword...find him...whatever happened to him, bring him home..." She stared into Elsword's eyes, pleading him.

"Very well my lady. I will not rest until he is found." Elsword grabbed his sword, and ran out of the room. He headed for the gate. _The less people, the better. I'm the only one with a chance of convincing him to come home._ The gates opened, and Elsword headed for the river where the moat flowed out towards the sea. _Fuck, it's going to take me days to reach the coast on foot. I need a horse or something._ He noticed a farm not far by, and ran over. The owner was reluctant, until Elsword presented his badge, signifying his position. The farmer lent him a horse, which Elsword promised to send back when he no longer required it's service._ I won't stop till I find you friend, don't you die on me._

* * *

Chung felt like his head was filled with water, his brain floating in liquid. His ears ached, his head pounding. He felt he was bouncing, as if draped across the back of a horse. He slowly opened his eyes, confirming his suspicion.

"He's awake ma'am." Chung heard a voice, and the horse stopped. Looking up, he saw another rider, his arm made of a machine and a large sword by his side. His long black hair had a small patch of red, and he dismounted his horse. As he drew closer, Chung realized who it was.

"Raven...then that means..." Chung looked up, and saw a slightly smaller young girl, her long white hair parting into two long falling clumps. It was Eve, queen on Altera, the kingdom of Nasods.

"Ah. You're finally awake. Good." Eve didn't even look at him as she spoke, and instead glanced at Raven, "Give it to him." Raven seemed to hesitate for a moment, then tilted Chung's head up.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and stuck a small pill into Chung's mouth, then while holding his mouth shut, smacked the back of his neck, forcing him to swallow. Chung felt dizzy almost instantly, and lost consciousness. Raven leapt back onto his horse.

"Come Raven, I wish to be home before the sun sets." Raven nodded. They set off again, Raven lost in his thoughts. _Ever since lady Eve found that code, she's...changed. Is this the queen I truly serve?_ They arrived at the elegant castle of Altera within three hours. Raven slung Chung over his shoulder, and eased the door open for Eve. Oberon and Ophelia, her servants, swiftly welcomed her home. She dismissed them instantly, and Raven followed her to the top of the stairs of the tallest spire of the castle. Raven opened the door to Eve's room, and Eve motioned for Raven to lay him on the bed. He carefully laid his sleeping body on the bed, and was dismissed. Eve sighed, sitting down on the bed next to him, and slowly undid his shirt. She smiled.

"A queen is nothing without her king. No one will ever find the missing prince, and even if they did, he will not remember them." Eve began to giggle, then after changing into her nightgown, crawled into bed. She held him tightly, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Damn it! This is not good!" Elsword examined the area before him. He had found where Chung had washed up, but he was no longer there. He muttered to himself as he played out the scenario in his head based on the foot prints in the sand, which were almost invisible, "He was here for a little while, then two men...no, one man and one woman approached him on horseback. The man picked him off the floor, and put him on one of the horses, and headed for the docks." Elsword looked at the slight indentations of there the man's hands dug into the sand when picking up Chung, "Hm...what? This one is so sharp, precise. Like a pair of knives." It clicked then, "Raven and Eve, the queen of Altera and her commander! But we're on good terms with their kingdom, so why did they not bring him back home?!" Elsword remembered something, "However, we have not had contact with Altera for years. They shut themselves off from us, could Eve have changed? No matter, now I know where to go." Elsword got back on his horse, and headed for the docks.

* * *

"Time to wake up Chung." He heard someone breath into his ear, making him shiver, "I know you love it when I do that." Then he felt someone kiss him on his cheek, and he slowly opened his eyes. He did not recognize his environment, a lavishly decorated bedroom, and he lay on a massive bed circled by white curtains. He rubbed his eyes, and felt something cold on his hand. Looking down, he saw a diamond ring on his left ring finger.

"What...where am I..." He looked over to see Eve, "Who are you?"

"Why that's a silly question." Eve smiled, and cupped his face in his hands. She pulled him close, and gently kissed him, "I'm your wife, it hurts me that you've forgotten already." The large gem on Eve's forehead glowed, and Chung suddenly felt a stinging pain in his head. Strange new memories forced their way into his head, and he stared at her blankly for a few seconds before holding her hands.

"Of course. I'm sorry my dear."

"Don't fret my love. Come, it's time for breakfast, and we must get dressed."

"Alright Eve." They got dressed, Chung trying to figure out why he was acting this way, as he felt deep down inside that yes he did know Eve, but not like this. They headed downstairs, Eve's arms around his. Raven was waiting at the foot of the stairs, and walked behind them, following them to the dining room. Eve sat down, and Raven pulled up a chair for Chung to sit next to her. Chung stared into Eve's eyes, smiling. _Why do I look at her like that?! I feel like my mind is being ripped away...What...did she...do to me..._ Chung took Eve's hand again, and gently kissed it.

"I love you Eve." She stared into his eyes, smiling. _About time it finally finished its work. You're mine now, my king._

"I love you too, Chung." She turned and looked back to the kitchen, "Oberon!"

Eve's servants swiftly brought out morning tea. They made countless trips back and forth, bringing out all manner of food and sweets. Chung dug in, starving, and Eve smiled. _I need have no fear, as none will find him here. What reason would Hamel have for accusing Altera of kidnapping their prince?_ She sipped on her tea, sighing slightly. Raven stood up suddenly.

"Madam, might I be excused? I have business that needs tending to."

"Very well Raven." Raven bowed, and left the room. He headed for the back exit of the castle. _I know what I saw out there. Chung's bodyguard. I must inform Elsword. Eve is no longer the queen I serve, but I can't save Chung alone. Even the two of us would be hard pressed to get him out of here._ He stopped in the center of the courtyard, looking up to make sure Eve was not aware, and that her drones were not nearby.

"Elsword. I know you're there." Raven thrusted his sword into the floor, and raised his hands, "I don't want to fight, but to inform."

"What have you done to my friend?" Elsword slowly emerged from the shadows, his swords at the ready, and aimed at Raven's neck.

"Eve has given him a special pill she manufacture to wipe and modify his memories. Please, let me tell you exactly why Altera went dark for the past years."

"Very well, but make it fast. I have to make my report."

"In that case, let me speak to the queen as well. It is my fault for not trying to stop her, but I know now what I must do." Elsword stared at him. Raven was obviously pained by the decisions he has had to make recently. He sheathed his blades.

"Very well, come with me." Raven took out his sword, and followed Elsword to the outskirts of the city. He placed a small, rune engraved, silver spike into the floor, and a small portal opened. A girl with purple hair soon materialized.

"Mi'lady! It's Elsword!" Another woman appeared, her long blonde hair shining in the morning light.

"Elsword! Where is-" Mina stopped, and looked at Raven, "Raven? What are you doing here? Why are you in Altera Elsword?" Elsword began to explain, but Raven intervened.

"Your highness, your son is currently under the watchful eye of my lady, Eve. However...She has wiped his memory." Mina's hand flew to her mouth, "I do not know if there is a cure, but I have an idea on how to get him home safely."

"How?!" Mina wanted him home, and she would have Aisha work tirelessly until she cured him.

"First, let me tell you why Altera has been silent for so long. I was on a trip with Eve, as the castle was feeling cramped and she wish to leave for a time, when we found an unusual Nasod code chip. She analyzed it, and found it was an ancient code, Battle Seraph. She chose to use it, as it was superior to her Empress code. However, once she used it, she changed. She became obsessed with her own desires and goals, and shut off Altera from the rest of the world. She gradually developed a sudden craving for a king, someone to rule by her side, and someone she could manipulate. Yesterday, she forced me to accompany her on a search, and we found Chung. I argued we should bring him home, but she lashed out at me." Raven held his abdomen, "Ah, still hurts like shit. She chose Chung as her king, and now we have to get him out. I can distract her, but I'll need Elsword's help. He'll watch for an opening, and grab Chung and run. However, I will probably die doing this."

"Raven. I may not be your ruler, but I give you the order not to be reckless. I expect to see you accompany Elsword back to my home. Perhaps, we can save Eve yet."

"I wish so to majesty, I must depart now." He turned to Elsword, "Where can I meet with you? I must learn Eve's new routine now that she has stolen Chung." Elsword pointed to the forest not far off.

"I have camp set up there, that's where I'll wait for you."

"Very well. See you soon." Raven got up, and walked off to the castle. As he approached the gates, he saw all the lights were off, except the light in Eve's room, which was very dim. He walked towards the stairs to her room, but Oberon and Ophelia blocked the stairway. Listening carefully, he heard faint noises coming from upstairs. _No way...they couldn't possibly be..._ Raven sat down, and dozed off, still listening to every noise from upstairs.

* * *

"Oh...Chung..." Eve sighed as he gently kissed her neck, licking her silken skin. Despite Raven's assumption, they were not partaking of each other's privates, but were being very intimate in another matter. Eve rolled him over on the bed, laying on top of him.

"Eve..." Chung sighed, and was silenced by Eve's moist tongue assaulting his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, their chests pressed tightly together. Eve moaned as Chung massaged her back, feeling her soft, warm skin.

"Tomorrow...we move forward." Eve sighed, pulling the covers over them as they continued. _Nothing will take my new toy from me. He's mine, and mine alone. Helpless at my command, and will fulfill my every wish._

"Very well my love." Chung breathed into her ear, making her shiver. She dug her fingers into his shoulder, kissing him passionately. _Hehehe, I'd love to see the look on his lovers face, if he has one._

* * *

Raven intently watched Eve's new routine. She woke up in the morning, and came down from her room via the eastern stairwell. After eating breakfast, they exited out the southern gate, and walked through the garden. They sat, kissing each other, on the fountain in the central courtyard. Then, Raven saw the opening in her schedule. She laid down on Chung's lap, and fell asleep. _Let's see._ Raven reviewed her schedule, as Eve was always punctual on all aspects of her life. _She wakes up at seven, and walks in the garden for three hours, falling deep asleep on Chung's lap no later than ten. Time to tell Elsword._ He knew Eve wouldn't allow him to leave the castle, not that there was anyone here that was capable of stopping him besides her, so Raven had hatched another way to contact Elsword. As night fell, Raven retired to his quarters, and walked to his pet, and faithful companion, Sevan. The large crow perked up as his master sat down at his desk, and began to write a message to Elsword.

_Elsword, I have determined the best time to apprehend Chung. It's better than I could have hoped for. Sneak into the castle by nine, and lay low by the eastern courtyard gate, no one is ever present there. At ten o'clock, Eve will be deep in slumber, laying on Chung's lap. I will approach to make sure she is asleep, if she wakes up, you must escape immediately. I will convince Chung to walk with me, and we will head to the eastern gate. As we pass the gate, you will knock him out, as he won't leave the castle now that he thinks himself to be Eve's lover. We'll restrain him, but if Eve wakes up, well, I hope you can die like a warrior. Good luck_

_-Raven._

Raven slid the note into a small, copper tube with a handle on it. Sevan perched on his shoulder, and he pointed to the forest where Elsword was camped. Sevan picked up the tube, and flew off.

"If we do this, I'll be amazed." Raven sighed, and went to bed, needing sleep for the upcoming day.

* * *

Raven stood on the ramp of the Eastern gate, keeping an eye out for Elsword. Eve was oblivious to his plan, as his constant scanning actually made it look like he was on guard. He saw a flash of bright light, like a sword being drawn and quickly sheathed. Raven stretched, and with his Nasod arm shining in the morning light, pointed to the area he was to wait for him to bring Chung to. He saw him slowly moving towards his spot, which was right outside the gate, and he kneeled down, waiting patiently. Raven check the sun, asserting the time.

"Ten o'clock. It's time." Raven walked to the main courtyard, and sat down on a bench. He planned to wait a few minutes to ensure Eve was asleep. He saw Chung rub her forehead, and concluded it was time. Chung looked up as Raven approached.

"Can I help you Raven?" Chung asked, still looking at Eve.

"My lord, may I speak to you privately for a few moments?"

"What if Eve wakes up? She would be so upset if I wasn't here." Raven sighed. _Upset at you, and furious at me._

"It's about Eve. Don't worry, she won't wake up. She won't be until ten thirty, she's overly punctual if I might say so." Chung looked back at her, then sighed. He gently laid her head down, standing up.

"Very well. Where do you with to talk?" Raven motion to the courtyard gate.

"May I be allowed to show you something?" Chung nodded, and Raven showed him out to the gate. As they walked out onto the soft grass, Raven turned to look at Chung. His eyes on the spot Elsword hid, he nodded. Elsword erupted from the bushes, and slammed the flat end of his sword against Chung's head. He fell forward, Raven nimbly catching him.

"That went smooth." Elsword suddenly grew concerned as Raven stared, in horror, at the courtyard. Their keen hearing heard a faint voice, tired but clear.

"Chung...where are you?" Raven cringed.

"Fuck. She woke up." Raven hoisted Chung over his back, "To the stables." They slowly walked around the gate, heading to the front of the castle to get their horses. It was then that they heard a scream from the castle, filled with malice.

"Raven!" Eve screamed, her scanners having turned online and discovering what had happened.

"Run!" Raven yelled, and they flat out sprinted for the stables. Raven handed Elsword Chung, and turned with his sword drawn.

"Are you crazy?! She wants to kill you!" Elsword didn't know how strong Eve was with the Battle Seraph code, but given how Raven was acting, she was tough.

"I have an idea. Don't let my effort have been in vain, get him home!" Elsword nodded, then turned back to run. Just in time, as a thin laser shot into the ground, the trajectory meaning it would have pierced his skull if he had not moved. Eve flew just above the ground, hands crackling with energy.

"Raven! Out of my way!" Raven stood his ground, braced himself, and assumed his combat stance.

"You are not the woman who saved my life. You are no longer my queen." His eyes narrowed, then closed as he muttered, "Nor the one I fell in love with."

"I will kill you if you do not get out of my way!" Eve raised a hand, pointing at Raven's head, "Do not test me!" Raven's only response, was assuming a slightly lower stance, focusing on his legs to move quickly.

Eve shot another laser, aiming for his head. Raven rolled out of the way, continuing his roll as Eve continuously fired. Raven was waiting for an opening, waiting for Eve to realize that Elsword was getting away. Raven fired an explosive round, pained to do something capable of harming his queen, and love. _Damn it, stop and notice he's gone!_ It wasn't working, and Raven began to think he would have to say it.

"Eve! You're more than capable of getting around me, and now Elsword is at the stables and riding away with Chung." Eve stared at him, then swiftly turned to run off. Raven lunged at her, slamming the back of his hand against Eve's neck. As the hit connected, Eve stumbled, but was still conscious. Raven tackled her, pinning her arms to the floor, one with his metal arm, the other with his foot.

"Release me Raven! That's an order!" Raven was silent, waiting for Eve to stop moving her head. As she slowed, Raven tapped her forehead gem, and a small screen popped up. Her central coding panel, "Raven! What the hell are you doing!"

"What I should have tried to do a long time ago." When Eve discovered the Battle Seraph code, she threw Code: Empress away, but for some reason, Raven retrieved it, in case Eve changed her mind. He had looked over the code multiple times, and had it memorized, "I'm deleting your combat code, and turning you back into the one I serve."

Raven tapped a flashing light and Eve's eyes suddenly lost their color, like a light turning off, and her eyes closed. She lay there, motionless as if she was dead. Raven expanded the panel, and typed in the format for the Empress code. Once he had inputted the full code, he selected the command to install, and waited patiently. He knew Eve would remember the way she had been acting, what she had done to Chung, and what Raven had said.

"She will want me to leave her service." Raven finally decided. _Maybe I can go to Hamel. _Eve's eyes snapped open, and she stared at Raven in confusion, and then guilt.

"Raven...I...I'm so...sorry." Raven pulled her to her feet, and Eve held his hand tightly, much to Raven's surprise, "I never knew...you felt that way."

"I'm sorry Mi'lady. I will resign my post, and leave the kingdom." Raven turned for the stables, but Eve held his hand tightly, not letting go. He stared at her, "Ma'am?"

"Raven...are you stupid?" Eve smiled, stepping closer to him, "I always sent you signs, how couldn't you have noticed my answer?"

"W-What?" Raven was struck dumb.

"You really aren't bright are you?" Eve giggled, "No matter. Let me just give you my answer." She jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed him. His eyes were wide with surprise, in disbelief that this was happening. His doubts were shrinking fast, as Eve slid her tongue into his mouth, tasting him. She finally let him go, and took a step back, "Get it now Raven?"

"You...really...?" Raven was still shocked, unable to speak correctly. Eve smiled, a slight blush on her face, and placed a hand on his face.

"I love you." Raven stood up straighter at these words. The words he had been waiting for, for many years. He gently placed his hands on Eve's shoulders, and leaned in closer to her.

"I love you Eve. You saved my life, gave me a place to live, and a purpose in life. I would be honored if I could stay with you until the end." Eve smiled wickedly.

"Is that a proposal?" She teased, and Raven stiffened, thinking he said the wrong thing, "I accept in that case."

* * *

"What is wrong with him Elsword?! Why does he call her name?!" Mina shrieked, in extreme dismay that his son called out in distress for the one who kidnapped him. Elsword braced himself, and began to explain what happened.

"Eve...kinda went crazy from the code she found. She gave him a handmade pill, to erase his memories. Now he thinks he's married to her." Mina slowly sat down, grief stricken. Elsword heard someone enter the room, and assumed it was Aisha.

"He won't be for long." Elsword turned in amazement, seeing Raven and Eve standing in the doorway. Mina saw Eve, and erupted in fury.

"You whore! What have you done to my son!?" Eve stared apologetically, but Raven glared at her.

"I will not tolerate any rudeness towards Lady Eve. Not even under these circumstances." The threat was clear in his voice, and Elsword stood up, Conwell materializing from thin air and in his hand.

"And I will not tolerate any threats made against my queen." They stared each other down, and Eve suddenly walked forward.

"Lady Mina, let me apologize for what I've done. The pill was actually a memory drone. I can call it back out, and it will restore his memories to normal." Mina's face softened slightly.

"Very well. Thank you Eve."

"It's the least I could do."

"Could?" Mina didn't quite understand.

"I just ordered it to come out. It detaches from the brain and works its way into his stomach, and will leave the body through his digestive system."

"I see. So he's back to normal?"

"Yes. Might I be allowed to pay a short visit to his fiancé? I'm eager to see who is going to be marrying Chung."

"Of course." Mina acted as if nothing had ever happened, overjoyed to have her son back.

"I'll take you to her room." Elsword offered.

"Thank you Elsword. I apologize for trying to kill you." Eve looked down ashamed. Elsword just dusted off his shoulder, as if what had happened was mere dust.

"Eh, I don't mind. It's my job anyway, sticking my neck out for that guy." Elsword walked out into the hall, "This way."

* * *

Rena heard someone knock on her door, waking her from her sleep. She crawled out of bed, and stumbled to the door. She opened it, and saw a tall, dark haired man with a Nasod arm, and a young girl.

"Hello? Who are you?" Rena groaned, still trying to wake up. The white haired girl smiled, her long hair shifting as she tilted her head.

"Eve Astera, queen of Altera." A small squeak escaped Rena's mouth.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry your majesty!" She bowed, feeling incredibly rude for being so blunt.

"Oh stop it. You didn't know, and I don't like being called majesty anyway." She held out her hand, "Call me Eve."

"O-O-Okay, Eve." She shook her hand.

"Raven, you will wait out here. I want to have a private talk with Rena, she interests me."

"Very well ma'am." Raven leaned backwards against the wall next to the door. Eve closed the door as she entered the room, and Raven sighed as he soon heard quiet chatter.

"I'm going to be here awhile." He sighed, and nodded off, catching some shut eye.

Chung was downstairs, his mother holding him tightly and repeatedly apologizing for everything she had done. Elsword watched, quite amused with his personal reward for his work. Aisha was in her library, reading as she usually did. Meanwhile, Eve gave Rena some pointers on being a proper lady, what was to be expected of her, and how to act around her to-be husband, and also how to act around other royalty. Night slowly crept over the castle, and Eve and Raven were allowed to stay the night, and planned to depart early the next morning. Chung finally managed to escape his mother, and collapsed onto his bed.

"So...sleepy..." Chung began to think, much to his surprise, of Rena. He wondered what she would be like, now that they have a chance to be together. Strangely, he felt like he already loved her, "Rena...I've missed you..."


	3. Side Effects

Chapter Three: Side Effects.

Morning arrived, after what felt like an eternity of sleep. Chung slowly rose from his bed, tired and strangely sore. His stomach felt on fire, and his head like it had been hit by a falling boulder. He sat on the edge of his bed, debating whether or not to get up for breakfast or sleep the day off. He sighed, then heard someone knock on the door.

"One second..." He groaned, standing up, but having to use the closet to support himself. He slid a shirt on, and slowly moved to answer the door, "Hello?" Rena stood in the doorway, about to greet him, then her face flooded with worry.

"Oh my god, Chung, you look horrible!" Rena placed the back of her hand on his forehead, "You're heating up! Quick, let's get you back in bed."

"No I'm fine...I'm just...waking up...sor...ry..." Chung's eyes began to close, and he fell forward into Rena's arms. Panicking, she carried him back to his bed, and pulled the sheets over him. _I need to help him feel better, he's really sick._ She heard him breathing, sounding like he was gasping for air. She opened his mouth, and noticed it was dry, almost void of any form of moisture.

"Oh no...what do I do...what do I do?!" Rena tried to remember anything to help these symptoms. _Maybe my mother's special beef stew? It always helped me feel better when I was seriously ill. I hope I remember it correctly._ She called for a servant as she left, and told her to monitor Chung's condition until she returned. She got dressed, and ran down the stairs, and bumped into Raven as she turned the corner towards the kitchen.

"Oof!" Raven was knocked to the floor, Rena landing on the floor next to him.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Raven stood up quickly, offering his hand. She took it, and got back onto her feet.

"It's nothing. Why are you in such a hurry? If you don't mind me asking." He noticed Rena's panicked expression, and eyed her worryingly.

"Chung's really sick! His temperature is through the roof, and his throat is really dry! I told him to get back into bed, but he passed out and fell into my arms." Raven tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working. Eve walked up to them, having heard the commotion.

"What's going on?" Rena explained Chung's condition, and Eve nodded, "Ah, the side effects."

"What?"

"It's a long story. All you have to make sure of is that he stays hydrated. I'd also advise you to have a couple buckets up there as well." Eve noticed a servant, and asked him to do as she had told Rena. As he hurried off, she patted Rena on the head, going up on the tip of her toes to reach up, "You're a lovely girl Rena. I want you to have this." She gave Rena a small blue square.

"What's this?"

"It's a long range communicator. If you ever wish to talk to me, be it idle chatter or a problem, just say 'call Eve of Altera' and it will do the rest." Eve smiled warmly, "Now get going my dear, Chung needs your love." She laughed softly as Rena blushed slightly.

"Thank you Eve. You're such a nice person." She offered to hug her, and Eve nodded her head and hugged her back, "Just keep him drinking?"

"Some hot food would also do him good. Soup or stew will work fine." Eve bowed slightly, "I'm sorry, but Raven and I must return to the castle. The guards and servants are helpless without us, and the castle will be a complete mess if we do not return. Call me anytime you want, as it sends the signal directly to me."

"Thank you Eve. I will call you soon."

"I look forward to it. I wish you and Chung will be happy together. Raven, let's go."

"Yes Mi'lady." Raven stiffened as Eve stared at him.

"What did I tell you last night?"

"I'm sorry dear." Rena stared in confusion as Raven addressed her like a close friend. _Or maybe something more?_ They walked off, and Rena hurried to the kitchen.

Rena saw the head chef, and told him to get out the ingredients she needed. She sliced the beef into thin strips, and diced potatoes and broccoli while the stew was getting ready. She put everything into the pot, and stirred it slowly. As it began to bubble, she sprinkled some salt into the mix. When it was finally done, she hurried back up the stair to Chung's room, a servant following her carrying a large bowl. The servant who was watching Chung ran past them carrying a filled bucket. As she walked into his room, he was sitting upright, and turned slowly to look at her.

"Oh...morning Rena." He smiled weakly, exhausted.

"I...I made you some food, since you're sick." She carefully poured the beef stew into the bowl, and handed it to him, a towel wrapped around the bowl so he did not burn his hands. He put a small spoonful in his mouth, and sighed. The beef was cut so thin it fell apart in his mouth, stealing flavor from the stew. The potatoes and broccoli were soft, and moistened his mouth.

"Rena, this is good!" Chung quickly ate the remainder in the bowl, and sigh contently. His throat felt much better, but his stomach still protested, violently. He felt a wave of vertigo, and leaned over the bed to puke in the bucket. Rena stared at him, worried. Chung sat back up, "Wonder what this is."

"Eve said something about a side effect?" Rena still didn't know that Chung had been brainwashed, and Chung thought it was best not to tell her. He simply shrugged.

"Huh, well, least it shouldn't be too long." Chung yawned, "Ah...I'm going to take a nap."

"Alright Chung." Rena stayed by the side of the bed as he drifted to sleep. She didn't want to leave him, and poured a bowl of stew for herself, not having eaten anything yet. She heard someone knock on the door, "Come in."

Elsword walked into the room, and cast his gaze on Chung, and the bucket next to his bed.

"Whoa, he is really sick isn't he?" Rena nodded, "I hate to tell you this, but the queen wants to have breakfast with you." Rena sighed, glancing at Chung.

"Very well..." She got up slowly.

"Don't worry, I'll watch the little troublemaker." Elsword sat down, making himself comfortable. Rena bowed politely before leaving for the dining hall.

* * *

"Rena, tell me about your thoughts on Chung." Mina sat with Rena on the balcony overlooking the massive hedge maze. Rena recalled her conversation with him the day she came.

"I like him. He's a nice, understanding person."

"I'm glad you understand that. He doesn't act like this usually, though it was my fault, keeping this from him. My overprotective nature almost cost me my own son." She began to tear up, but shook her head.

"Don't you think it's time he make his own decisions in life? Given what has happened recently, I think it is obvious he won't take these secrets anymore." Rena knew the queen would resist, but it was for her own good, and Chung's.

"I think...you're right." Mina looked off into the distance, distracted. Elsword then walked out onto the balcony.

"Lady Rena? Chung is awake and he says he wants to see you." Rena stood up instantly, almost spilling her tea.

"Thank you Elsword." She regained her composure, and left for his room. Elsword turned to leave, but Mina called for him.

"Elsword. Aisha." As she spoke the second name, Aisha materialized beside Elsword, bowing her head.

"Ma'am?" They said in unison.

"Do you think it is best I stop trying to protect Chung? Do you agree that it's time he spread his wings? Be frank." Aisha stayed silent, but Elsword stepped up next to her.

"Ma'am. To be quite frank, he should have been allowed to spread his wings years ago." Mina closed her eyes in thought, then nodded her head.

"I see. Thank you Elsword. Dismissed." They two bowed, and left the balcony.

"Do you think it's the right thing?" Aisha asked, looking up at him.

"You saw what happened. Chung's on the edge of doing something very, very stupid if he does not get his freedom." Aisha nodded at this. Elsword stared at her. _Should I?_ "Aisha?"

"Yes Elsword?"

"Would you...maybe care to take a walk in the garden?" Aisha smiled slightly, turning her head as if in thought to make sure he did not see.

"That sounds nice." Aisha wrapped her arm around his, smiling as he blushed slightly. _Do you think me oblivious Elsword? I know you like me, so just say so._ With her arm around his, and he escorted her to the garden, and they disappeared into the hedge maze.

* * *

"Chung? You called for me?" Rena peered into the room.

"Yeah, come on in Rena." Chung sounded a lot better, and he was sitting next to a piano, which for some reason, Rena had never realized was there until now.

"Do you play?" Rena asked suddenly, and felt slightly rude.

"Yeah. From time to time, when I get bored. I'll play for you sometime." Chung stood up, holding Rena's hands and staring at her.

"C-C-Chung?" She stammered, caught off guard.

"Will you...maybe...if you...want to...go to the forest with me?" Rena blushed a little. _Alone with him in the forest. How...romantic._

"I'd love that Chung." Rena smiled, and suddenly Chung wrapped his arms around her, "Chung?"

"I don't know about you, but I think I really like you. You hardly know me, but you worked so hard to help me today. Thank you." Rena's face flooded with warmth, her blood running faster and faster.

"N-n-n-n-no p-p-p-problem...C-Chung." Rena stuttered, flushed with embarrassment. Chung continued to stare into her eyes, lost in the deep, olive color.

"Rena, would you want to be with me? If we think it could work?" Rena blushed, wondering how much more Chung would embarrass her.

"I-I-I do what I must for my people." Chung sighed, and Rena continued, "But I feel like I will be happy with you."

"Shall we go?" Chung motioned to the door.

"Huh?" Rena tilted her head to the side, confused.

"Well, you said you'd like to go to the forest with me. Unless you've changed your mind."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you meant today, or even right now. I planned to talk to Eve soon."

"Oh. I see. Well, I'm going to take a walk then." Rena and Chung left his room, and went their separate ways.

Rena sat down on her room's balcony, which also housed her large, golden harp. The intricate silken strings shined with the tiny, crystal clear El shards that were woven into its design. She put the communicator on the table, and it began to suddenly shift and change its shape, shifting into a larger screen that faced her directly. It hummed to life, and began to scan her.

"Species: Elf. Gender: Female. Input name." The mechanical voice ceased, and a small panel extended towards her, with letters and numbers on it. She pressed the icons, typing her name into it, then the panel retraced, morphing to the main screen, "Name: Rena Fairweather. Scanning data banks for bio. Uploading data. Please confirm biological and retina match." Another, larger panel extended towards her, an outline of a hand, and a small, nearly transparent line scanning her eye. She placed her hand on the outline, and the screen flashed, "New user registered. Welcome Lady Fairweather, whom would you wish to call?"

"Call Eve of Altera." She said clearly, and the screen turned black, beginning to emit a monotone beeping noise. The screen flashed a bright white, and Eve's face emerged onto the screen. She smiled warmly, and waved to her.

"Ah, Rena. I see you got it working without any problems." Eve smiled again, and Rena saw Raven laying on a couch in the background, "How are you doing?"

"Things have calmed down. Chung's feeling better, and we're going to go out to the forest tomorrow."

"I see. So, he's taking you on a date is he?" Rena blushed slightly, and Eve laughed, "Just remember, be yourself. Nothing is more unattractive than being someone you aren't." Rena's eyes fell on Raven, who was snoring in the background.

"Eve?"

"Yes?"

"I have a question, but I'm not sure I should ask it."

"Me and Raven? Yes we are." Eve smiled, glancing over her shoulder. Rena was stunned that Eve easily knew what she wanted to ask.

"How is he?"

"Well, I've been giving him countless hints over the years that I had feelings for him, so he's not all that bright." Eve giggled, "But he's sweet. Rena."

"Yeah?"

"What would you say to a double date in the near future?"

"Double date?"

"You and Chung, me and Raven, we all go and do the same activities with each other. It'll be fun." Rena thought it over, then nodded.

"You're right, that does sound like fun. When and where?"

"How about you travel with Chung to Altera tomorrow, and we shall take a trip to Elder? It's a nice enough place, and there's quite a lot to do." Rena nodded, curious to see more of the human world, "I will tell you now that none shall address me as royalty. We're going as friends."

"Alright Eve." Rena saw Raven walk over to Eve's shoulder, and gently kiss her cheek.

"Oh, hi there Rena. How's Chung doing?" Raven smiled, sitting down next to his love. A large crow landed on his shoulder soon after.

"Chung's fine now, he's taking a stroll in the garden I believe. Who is that?" Rena pointed at the crow.

"This is Sevan. He's my most trusted friend and companion. He's always been with me, since I found him as an egg." Raven ruffled the bird's head feathers.

"I see, that's sweet." Rena looked at the door, hearing someone knocking on it.

"Lady Fairweather! It's time for dinner!"

"I got to go now, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Come once you're done with Chung. Goodbye." Raven and Eve waved farewell, and the screen faded, compressing itself back to its smaller form. Rena got changed into a white silk dress, and headed downstairs for dinner.

* * *

Chung walked through the grassy hedge, lost in thought. _She's so nice, so shy, so cute. Do I love her? Could it be something else? Nah that's stupid. _Chug heard something, a familiar voice. He pressed his ear against the hedge, listening carefully.

"Oh stop it! That tickles!" Chung knew this voice. _Aisha? What is she doing?_

"You like it, admit it." Chung heard Elsword whisper quietly, and Aisha began to giggle again. Suddenly, there was silence.

"Oh no..." Aisha groaned.

"Uh...I..." Chung heard Elsword stand up, "Chung, I can explain." Chung walked around the corner, still in slight shock.

"Can you?" Elsword stood there, trying to find the words to say.

"Uh...no not really." Elsword looked down, and then Chung smiled.

"I always wondered when you'd make a move." Elsword looked up at him, "Come on, it was obvious to everyone in the castle. Aisha might as well have been walking around saying 'ask me out' every time she walked past you." Aisha looked down.

"That obvious, huh?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go eat." Chung turned and headed for the dining hall entrance, followed by Aisha and Elsword. As they entered and sat down at the table, Chung sat down next to Rena and peered into her eyes. _She's truly beautiful. Maybe I could love her._ Rena turned to look at him, blushing slightly when she saw him staring.

"Um...Chung? Eve has invited us to go on a trip with her and Raven to Elder tomorrow. I'd like to see what Elder is like, if it's alright with you."

"Sure, sounds like fun." Chung eyed his mother, who nodded, smiling, "Thank you mother."

"Of course my dear. The way I have been treating you all these years has been unacceptable."

"Mother, you simply wanted me to be safe, don't blame yourself."

"You have Elsword to keep you safe, and you're more than capable of handling yourself. I'm sorry."

"Mom, stop it. My reaction was also unacceptable. We were both in the wrong, but it's over now. Let's just forget about it okay?"

The servants brought out the food, setting up dinner swiftly. Everyone ate at their own pace, talking amongst themselves. The day was drawing to a close, and Chung was tired. He finished his food, and stood up.

"I'm going to turn in. Good night." Everyone said good night, but Rena followed him out of the room.

"Chung?" Rena was blushing madly, nervous about something.

"Yes Rena?" Chung turned, smiling in hopes to calm her down.

"C-Could...I spend...the night with you?"

"What?" Chung stared at her. _She wants to share my bed?! Already?!_ "Why?"

"Consider it punishment in that case." Rena waved her finger in front of his face, "For worrying your mother and I." Chung sighed. _I feel like she's just covering it up, but I guess I don't have a choice. I don't want to see her upset again._

"Alright. Just make sure to stay on your side at least." Rena nodded, and they headed up the western stairs to their rooms. Chung and Rena changed into their nightwear in their rooms, and when Rena entered, Chung was already wrapped up in the covers. Smiling, she crawled into bed, her back facing him. _He's so kind. I feel so...warm around him._ She stole a glance over her shoulder, and sighed. _I love you Chung. Please love me back._ With that thought, she fell prey to slumber, her thoughts besieged by dreams of the future with Chung. Somehow, she would make him fall for her, and she would do everything she could to make him happy.

* * *

**Review replies!**

**xXCode AngelXx: Thanks for the idea of a triple date, I'll be sure to keep that in mind for Chapter Four. First time doing something like this, so I'll do my best to make it good XD**


	4. Dream for Thought

Chapter Four: Dream for Thought

Rena slowly opened her eyes, feeling something was off. The morning sun was reflecting off the prism like balcony window, pouring a rainbow onto the pale white bed sheets. Her eyes began to adjust to the bright morning sun, and she yawned. She heard Chung sigh behind her, still snoring softly. She smiled, then realized what was off. Chung's arm was wrapped tightly around her chest, his hand on her breast. She leapt out of bed, waking Chung up. As she turned around, she slapped him across the face.

"Oww! What was that for?!" Chung held his cheek, rubbing it to cope with the stinging pain.

"That was for groping me! Pervert!" Rena turned her back on him, arms crossed over her chest.

"What? I just woke up, I didn't touch you." Chung was still trying to figure out what happened, then he remember, "I forgot to mention, I move a fair bit in my sleep." Rena glanced at him, then sighed, looking away again.

"Accident or not, what should you do now?" Rena was still not happy with him. Chung got out of bed, and turned Rena to look at him. He held her hands, staring into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rena." Chung held his arms out to hug her, "Will you forgive me?" She smiled.

"I will. Make it up today in the forest." She stared into his eyes, mesmerized by the blue sea held within, "I'm going to get dressed. I can't wait to see what you have to show me."

"Why don't we skip breakfast? I'll tell my mother we're going to eat with Eve and Raven once we arrive at Altera."

"Sounds wonderful."

"I'll see you at the front gate." Suddenly, Chung gently kissed her on the cheek, then blushed, "Sorry, don't know why I did that."

"Um...It's...fine." Rena darted out of the room. _Oh my god! He kissed me! Could he actually...be falling for me?_ Rena closed her door, and sighed, holding her chest above her heart. _I hope so._

* * *

"Elsword!"

The crimson knight turned to see Aisha running up to him. He was in the main courtyard, overseeing the new recruits practicing. He was glad to see her, as the simple standing around doing nothing was almost killing him.

"Hey Aisha! What's up?" He held her hands, staring into her eyes.

"We're going to surprise Rena and Chung. Grab your things and let's make tracks for Altera!" Elsword smiled.

"I like how you think. One second." Elsword beckoned one of his officers over, "Oversee their training for the next few days. I will be absent for some time."

"Yes sir!" They saluted, and Elsword and Aisha headed for the stables. They saddled their horses, and swiftly left the city. Elsword smiled as Aisha glared at the young girls who ran after his horse, calling his name and offering flowers as they past to the main gates. Once they left the city, Elsword laughed.

"I can't do anything about it Aisha, fans will be fans." Her features softened slightly, "You don't know how much of a pain it is for me to walk the city streets."

"Makes sense." She pouted, "Least you're popular." Then she noticed Elsword smirk.

"You've got quite the fan club to Aisha. Almost half the royal guard is devoted to protecting the castle for you, not the queen. I've often scolded them for it." She blushed, and Elsword moved his horse closer to her, gently kissing her, "Love you."

"Love you more." Aisha smiled, and he laughed.

"Oh let's not do this little game."

"But I want to." Aisha pushed her horse to move faster, galloping alongside Elsword towards the docks. The boat was in the middle of departing, but they stopped it for them. They dismounted, and told them they required one of the smaller royal ships, as they needed their horses. They quickly set sail, relaxing on the side of the ship, watching the water shift.

After about an hour, they docked at the royal enclosure of the dock at Altera. As they brought their horses off, they were shocked to see Eve and Raven standing at the foot of the ramp.

"Why hello there." Raven waved at Elsword.

"You act like you knew we were coming."

"No, I'm just not easily surprised." Eve smiled, "I assume you're not here on business? Given the way Aisha stares intently at you hints you're in love."

"We wanted to join you and Chung on your trip to Elder." Elsword said, then remembered something, "We have someone to pay our respects to anyway." Aisha remembered as well, and both of their expressions turned slightly grim.

"Well, why not accompany us back to the castle? I feel it will be some time before they arrive." Eve and Raven walked off, and Aisha and Elsword followed.

* * *

"This is...amazing." Rena stared at her surroundings. Chung had cleared the path for her, as she was still wearing her feathered dress. Little did Chung know it was her combat outfit, but she didn't think it mattered. Before her was large pool, crystal clear, with a massive waterfall pouring into the lake. She could clearly see the fresh water fish swimming about.

"Yeah, this is the best part of the forest." Chung smiled. They had hiked through the forest, showing her all the special places he and Elsword had discovered. The sun was high in the sky, and Chung looked at her. _Why am I suddenly feeling so much closer to her? Just a few days ago I felt sorry for her, us having been forced into marriage. Now, I feel like I really love her. Or maybe...I always did, and just never realized it. I...I love her, I really do._ Chung placed his hands on her waist, holding her tightly.

"C-Chung?" Rena blushed, staring into his eyes. He stared at her, his gaze not faltering. _Chung...please, don't make me wait for you._

"Rena..." He sighed, and closed his eyes. His hands cupped her face, and he pressed his lips to hers. Rena sighed, closing her eyes and slipping her tongue into his mouth. She dug her fingers into his back, not wanting him to let go. She could feel, even taste, his warm breath in her throat. She leaned forward, pushing him down onto the soft grass. They stared at each other, a new light in their eyes.

"Chung..." Rena sighed, still shocked by his sudden move forward.

"Rena, I love you." Chung whispered into her ear.

"I love you Chung. Since I first saw you, I felt different, as if we were destined to be in love." Rena lowered herself down, laying flat on his chest, listening to his heart, "Please, never leave me Chung. I don't think I'd make it through if you left me again." He placed a hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"I will never hurt you Rena." Chung sighed, holding her tightly.

"We should head out for Altera."

"Yeah. Come on, I know a shortcut back to the horses." Chung, holding Rena's hand, escorted her back through the forest, arriving at their steeds within an hour. They mounted, and rode off to the docks, shocking almost everyone waiting to board the public vessel. As they waited for the royal attendants to prepare the boat, they greeted the citizens, who all bowed in honor. They stared at Rena, who blushed at their attention, amazed by her beauty. A little girl, against her mother's will, walked up to them. Rena kneeled down, smiling at her.

"Hello there, what's your name?" Rena asked, shocking several people in the crowd. None had ever been greeted by royalty, and did not even expect to ever see the prince of Hamel walking outside the castle, nor the princess of the elves.

"Trisha." The girl said cheerily.

"Nice to meet you Trisha."

"I heard, in school, that elves keep to themselves. Why are you here?" The girl's mother ran over to her.

"Trisha! How dare you! Ma'am I'm dreadfully sorry."

"Oh please, we don't mind." Chung reassured her, "Besides, the news will soon be known as to why she is here, so might as well say it." Rena laughed, knowing the only reason the kingdom did not already know was because of Chung's disappearance a few days prior. Rena turned back to look at Trisha.

"Well, for the sake of both our kingdoms, Chung and myself are due to be wed." The crowd gasped, "So that's why I am here."

"But, why are you leaving?" She was confused, making her quite cute in Rena's eyes.

"We're going to pay a good friend of ours in Altera a visit." Rena noticed Chung speaking to one of the attendants, and she stood up, "I have to go, it was nice to meet you Trisha." Rena gently patted her on the head, and walked off to meet Chung.

"Time to go. We'll be at the castle in about an hour's time if we hurry." Chung, taking Rena's hand, escorted her to the boat, and they sat down on one of the deck benches, watching the gulls fly overhead. The boat quickly set sail, and Rena drifted off to sleep, laying against his shoulder.

* * *

"Rena, wake up." Chung gently shook her as they docked at Altera's harbor. She groaned, then sat up.

"Ugh, sorry Chung." She rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"Come on, turns out Eve's waiting for us at the ramp."

"Really?" Chung nodded, and they walked off the boat, greeted by Eve and Raven.

"Well, you two took your sweet time." Eve smiled, and hugged Rena tightly, Raven simply shook Chung's hand.

"Good to see you again man." Raven said.

"You too, things alright?"

"Yes, me and Eve are doing well."

"Shall we return to the castle and eat? No point journeying to Elder today, it's too late in the day." Rena and Chung nodded, and they set off for the castle. As they rode, Raven and Chung followed behind the girls, who were giggling about something.

"So Chung. Have you kissed her yet?" Raven was genuinely curious.

"Yeah."

"And what was it like?" Raven knew Chung had never loved before, and he was a good friend. Raven didn't want him to be stressed, or in over his head.

"Unimaginable." Chung sighed, remembering.

"Well, there's more to come Chung, remember that." Raven looked up, seeing Eve and Rena waiting for them at the castle stable. They put their horses away, and entered the castle. Chung, after walking into the courtyard, stared at the pair before them.

"What? Something wrong man?" Elsword smiled, as did Aisha.

"What are you doing here?" Chung had no idea they knew about their trip, neither did Rena.

"You didn't think we would let you go to his hometown, and leave us out to dry?" Elsword sighed, and Chung frowned. _That's right. I have never paid my respects for him._

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Oh shut up Chung." Aisha laughed, "We're here now, and leaving tomorrow. Eve, Oberon told me that dinner is ready when we are."

"Let's eat in that case. Rena, you will dine next to me. Aisha, you may do so as well if you wish."

They made their way to the dining hall, and everyone sat down. Eve, Rena, and Aisha all chatted, the guys thinking they were talking about what they would do tomorrow. Elsword turned to Chung.

"So, shall pay him a visit first?"

"I think we should do it before we leave. Let's have some fun before we get all teary eyed over a long lost friend." Chung said, taking another bite of steak.

"True." Elsword continued eating. He looked at Raven, "Dude, aren't you gonna eat?"

"I've already eaten." Elsword hadn't seen Raven eat all day, but he didn't question it.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the table.

"You finally kissed him?" Aisha was almost jumping in her chair.

"Yes. We were by the water's edge, and he held my face and kissed me." Rena sighed, stealing a glance at Chung, who was focused on eating.

"Well, that sounds lovely." Eve smiled, "I'm glad you're happy."

"As am I." Rena laughed.

"So, Eve. What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Well, firstly we're going to be dress normally, not like how we are now. Royalty and their guards aren't the best thing to be when wanting to relax." Rena and Aisha nodded, "I think first we'll go shopping, The boys will carry our things, because delicate little things like us can't do so." Eve laughed, glancing at Raven.

"Sounds like a plan." Rena smiled.

"Like they'll say no." Aisha smirked, "I noticed Raven hasn't eaten."

"He rarely does. He's quite overprotective, even during dinner he's always ready to act on a pin drop to protect me. Watch." Eve's gemstone glowed, and Oberon, who was out of sight, flicked a small piece of metal at the window. As it hit, Raven's gaze snapped to the location of the sound, carefully analyzing the area for anything that could be a threat. He stared for a full minute before moving his gaze.

"Wow, you weren't kidding." Aisha sighed, "Our men on the other hand, are too busy stuffing their faces." She laughed.

"At least they eat fast. Kinda messy I have to admit." Rena continued to eat, finishing her meal. They all turned as Elsword belched, the gross sound filling the large dining hall. After a few moments of silence, everyone began to laugh.

"That was a good one man!" Chung choked out, having almost actually choked on a piece of chicken.

"I aim to impress!" Elsword said, beating his chest. As the laughter died down, Eve stood up.

"Now, let's retire. Chung, Oberon will escort you and Rena to your room. Elsword, you and Aisha will follow Ophelia. Raven, come."

"Gladly my dear." Raven rushed to her side, and they walked off, hand in hand.

Oberon approached Rena and Chung, and took them to the western corridor. They ascended a flight of stairs, then proceeded to the end of the hall. Oberon opened the door to a room with a massive bed. It was twice the size of the bed Chung had, and his bed was by no means small. Chung thanked Oberon, then closed the door. Rena opened the window, letting in the cool, summer night breeze. She then opened the dresser, correct in assuming Eve had set out more than enough clothes for them, and took a silk night gown. She stared at its elegant design, making her own gown look plain. She walked into the bathroom, and got changed. She could hear Chung getting into his night clothes as well in the room, and was still getting dressed by the time he was done. As she walked out into the room, a hand on her hip, she was disappointed to see him sitting on the balcony, and her attempt to attract failing miserably. She refused to give up, and walked up behind him, silently. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and slid them down to rest on the back of his hands. He leaned his head back to look at her.

"My, someone's working hard for something." Chung teased, making her blush.

"No, not that!" Rena turned her head, "At least not yet."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Rena sat down on his lap, leaning into him, "Well?"

"I didn't know I'd have to start each time." He smiled, and before Rena could say anything, he silenced her with his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her. He could feel her breasts against his chest, making him slightly uncomfortable. But her tongue soon rid him of this feeling. _Whoa, her mouth is so moist, so wet and warm._ Rena pulled off, sighing. Chung then gently tilted her head up, and kissed her neck.

"Chung..." She moaned as he licked her warm throat, then returned to her lips.

"I love you Rena." He whispered, staring into her eyes.

"I love you too. We should get to sleep."

Chung stood up, carrying Rena in his arms. He brought her to the bed, and gently laid her down, pulling the covers over her. He then slid into bed next to her, and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Goodnight dear." Rena sighed, already falling asleep.

"Goodnight, my love." Chung whispered, and the silent night of slumber welcomed them with open arms, and they were together, in body and in mind, as they shared the same dream that night. This dream however, began to get Rena thinking, as it felt like déjà vu.

* * *

_Rena's dream_

* * *

_"Hey Emerald!" A young boy with blonde hair in his early teens was running through a strange forest, the trees glowing a dim green. He ran towards a figure on a small hill covered in white roses, the small clearing surrounded by tree growing so close to each other, there was only one way into the clearing. The girl heard him call for her, and frowned._

_"I told you not to call me that!" She whined, then leapt at the boy, tackling him to the floor._

_"Oof!" He grunted, the wind knocked out of him. He looked at her, her bright green eyes the namesake of the nickname, "You like it when I call you that, don't say you don't."_

_"Never mind that, we don't have much time today. Mom's really paranoid for some reason, she keeps saying she feels something in the air." They stood up, still in each other's arms. The girl looked down, noticing a holster on his waist, "What's that?"_

_"It's a pistol my mother gave me when I inherited the Destroyer. I've been practicing with it a bit." He drew the handgun, twirling it on his finger, then sliding it back into the holster. Then, he held her tighter, gazing at her intently._

_"Rena." He whispered into her ear, "I love you."_

* * *

**Vayne: This is a familiar little setup isn't it?**

**Rena: Didn't VocalMaiden do something along these lines?**

**Vayne: Indeed. I want to give thanks and all credit for the idea to VocalMaiden. If I didn't use that idea, I'd be stuck on this story. Check out the story I got this idea from, it's call The World Before My Eyes. In other news, I'm sorry I didn't put the triple date in this chapter, I was trying to think of something different before I got to it. Chapter five will be the date, so just be patient XD**


	5. Paying Respect

Chapter Five: Paying Respect

Rena was awoken suddenly from her dream, as if being forced awake. She rubbed her eyes, waking up, only to realize the moon still had quite the travel until the sun took its place. Chung had rolled over, releasing his hold on her, and was quiet. She stared at him, deep in thought. _Could that have been a memory? No, of course not. I've never met Chung before, so it would be impossible._ Sadly, she was fully awake, and didn't want to wake him up. She crept out of bed, putting on a long, furry coat that was hanging on the back of the door. She stepped out into the hall, closing the door silently, and tried to retrace her steps to the dining hall. She wandered for almost an hour, and ended up in the back courtyard. She sat down on the cold marble of the fountain, and stared at the moon. Even the white, pale moon reminded her of him.

"Can't sleep?" Rena jumped, turning to see Raven. He sat down beside her, "Lovely night ain't it?"

"Y-Yeah." Rena was still trying to decipher her dream, if it really was a dream.

"Something wrong?" Raven placed his normal hand on her shoulder, "If you don't want to, you don't have to talk about it. However, I always find that discussing a problem yields more results." Rena looked at him.

"Well...I had this strange dream. It was like déjà vu. I was about fifteen, and there was a young, blonde haired boy running through the dense forest towards a hill of white roses, which I was standing on. I never saw his face, and he seemed so, unfamiliar. But, I felt like I knew who he was. He said he loved me, and when I opened my mouth to reply, I woke up suddenly. I don't know if it was just a dream, or maybe something else." Rena looked at Raven, whose eyes were closed in thought.

_Hmm...it sounds like a suppressed memory. But, surely these guy's parents wouldn't have done that? Unless...something happened that hasn't surfaced yet, something bad they just were better off not knowing happened._ Raven's thoughts were interrupted by Rena whispering to herself.

"Ah...it's stinging again." Rena looked like she was about to cry.

"What stings?" Raven was sure she was in pain. Rena jumped, surprised he heard her.

"No-Nothing!"

"Rena. Please let me see." _Maybe, just maybe, it might have something to do with her memory._ Rena, nervously, got up, and took of her gown, "Gah!" Raven turned, averting his eyes from her sudden disrobing.

"It's my back. Don't worry Raven, I have clothes on." Raven sighed, and turned to inspect the problem.

There were three long, thick scars spanning from her right shoulder to her left thigh. Gently moving his hand to her back, he could feel the warmth from the scars, as if they were fresh wounds. _Could it be...no, can't be. Could it?_

"Rena, do you know how you got this?" Rena's answer would decide his conclusion.

"Um...no actually. Whenever I asked my parents about it, they told me not to think about it at all, and sometimes they sent me to my room. Eventually I just stopped thinking about it. Once I met Chung at the castle, it started to burn when we were in the dining hall. It hurt so bad." Raven knew it now. _This scar must be from that dream. It really is a memory. However, I don't think I should tell her. I will simply watch, and observe._

"Rena, I think you should head back to bed. Just think about this, some things have a deeper meaning then they seem to have."

"A-Alright Raven. I can't find my way back, thank you." Rena waved, and walked back into the house. Raven stood by the fountain, and sighed.

"Shouldn't you have told her?" Eve floated down to the floor from a nearby tree, from which she was observing.

"It wasn't my place to tell. Those scars are like that due to a grudge. I assume her body and mind have a grudge against her parents for suppressing her memories. She and Chung will need to deal with this on their own time." Eve nodded, and she and Raven walked back into the house.

Meanwhile, in Rena and Chung's guest room.

"Argh! Fuck, it hurts!" Chung stood in the bathroom, his shirt on the floor, and hand on his stomach. He removed his hand, showing a large, slightly darkened circle over his stomach. It felt like he was on fire, and he could barely stand up without shaking, "Why is this even here? Mother never told me anything about it, of course." Chung sighed, "At least it's not hurting as bad anymore." Chung heard the door open, and put his shirt back on. He walked out, seeing Rena crawling back into bed.

"Sorry I left Chung, had to think about something." Rena apologized.

"It's fine." Chung laid down next to her, holding her tightly, "You're here now. Let's get some sleep." Without any more words, they drifted back off to sleep. The same dream flashed through their minds. As soon as the young boy confessed his love, Rena constantly awoke. In Chung's dream, as he reached the strange, white rose hill, his stomach felt like it was burning again, snapping him back to reality. Their night, was anything but restful.

* * *

Breakfast was quick. Eve was eager to get on the road to Elder, as were the others. Chung and Rena were not as excited however, their unanswered questions filling their heads. _Why do I have this scar? Why doesn't she tell me? What are my parents hiding?_ Elsword cleared his throat, drawing Chung and Rena's attention.

"You two alright? You like your heads are about to burst." If Chung wasn't up for it, Elsword wouldn't let him go.

"Just a bad night, not a lot of sleep." Rena felt she wouldn't be able to stay awake on her horse, as did Chung.

"I suppose we could take the carriage. The ride will be longer and you two can get a little bit more sleep." Eve didn't want them to fall off their horses on the way, so decided on another plan, "However, no point trying to not pose a royalty in that situation. No matter."

"In that case," Aisha stood up, "Maybe we should pay our respects first." Chung and Elsword both looked to the floor, and sighed.

"You're right. We should do that first." Chung sighed.

"Well, let's go." Eve stood up, and everyone looked at her. They were still in their royal regalia, and surprised she wanted to leave for Elder looking as such, "Well? Hurry up or you're spending the night again." Rena and Raven walked off, quickly followed by the others. Oberon and Ophelia waited patiently by the large carriage, and Raven hopped onto the driver's seat. Elsword jumped up as well, deciding to keep him company, and in case anyone decided to attack, however unlikely it was. Chung, Aisha, and Rena all climbed in after Eve. Eve tapped the small window facing the driver seat, and the horses soon started their calm canter towards Elder. After ten minutes, Chung was sleeping, leaning against the side of the carriage. Rena however, couldn't sleep.

"Is something wrong Rena?" Aisha noticed that she was deep in thought, and looked quite troubled. Rena said nothing, and Eve had to gently kick her to get her attention.

"Huh? Sorry, I was distracted."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aisha wanted to make sure Rena wouldn't be distracted the whole day.

"It's alright. Are we almost there Eve?"

"Yes. Another five minutes at most." Eve looked at Chung.

"I'll think about it later then." Rena gently shook Chung, slowly waking him up, "Time to wake up." Rena gently kissed him, making him wake up much faster.

"Almost there huh? Short trip." Chung stretched his back, feeling stiff. They felt the carriage come to a halt, and Raven and Elsword opened the door.

"We're at the stables. They owner has agreed to let us keep the carriage here."

"Good." Eve got out, and noticed the owner bowing, not moving up, "Please, no need for that. Me and my friends are here to visit someone, and thank you for allowing us use of your stables."

"The pleasure is mine majesty." The stable master slowly moved back, staring at Raven.

"Raven! You're intimidating him." Eve slapped him, not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough to get her point across.

"I'm sorry, but the bandit chief Banthus does reside in the nearby areas, so I can't let my guard down." Eve sighed.

"Just try and be happy today, alright?" Eve turned to her friends, "Well? What now?"

"I think we should pay our friend a visit, get it out of the way now." Chung said, holding Rena's hand gently.

"Very well, where to then?"

"Follow me." Elsword, alongside with Aisha, walked out of the stables, and towards the southern part of town. Everyone bowed as they past, as Elder was a neutral region, and respected both Altera and Hamel greatly. Several young women stared at Elsword and Raven, marveling them. Any of the girls who mustered the courage to advance received a kind smile from the Raven and Elsword, and a cold glare from Eve and Aisha. As they walked along the street, they stopped suddenly.

"Hear that?" Raven looked to a nearby alley, and the crowd watched them intently. Elsword nodded.

"I sure as hell recognize that sound." Elsword's calm face filled with slight rage. He walked down the alley, his companions, and some of the braver of the crowd, followed him.

At the back of the alley, a tall boy, looking to be about ten, was standing over a younger boy, only about six. The younger, blonde boy was beaten, blood running down his nose, and his left eye closed. The older boy raised his fist, aiming for his head. Utilizing Conwell, Elsword summoned a blade, impaling it into the floor between the two. The boy, already swinging his fist, punched the flat side of the blade, and recoiled in pain as the blade dissipated. Elsword walked over to him, and roughly grabbed his arm.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" The boy protested, and Elsword, with no remorse, or thought of consequences, slapped him across the face with the back of his hand.

"And you're not hurting him?!" Elsword stepped behind him, grabbing his hair and forcing him to look at the terror filled face of the younger boy, "You think it's acceptable to bully and beat someone, is that it!? I expect you to make it up to him, and I don't mean just a simple apology." A young woman stepped out from the crowd, staring at the boy Elsword was disciplining.

"Rick! Is this what you've been doing every time to leave home?!" Realizing the boy was her son, and that she would be a much more terrifying adversary, Elsword shoved him towards her. She grabbed his arms, and looked at the younger boy, "I'm so sorry. I will make sure he's fairly punished."

"A moment ma'am." Elsword knelt down next to the boy, "Are you alright?" The boy looked at him, sniffing and wiping his bloody nose.

"My nose really hurts."

"Let me see, I'll be gentle." Elsword examined the boy's face closely, "Hmm, you're nose is broken, that's why." He heard a slap, but didn't look, "How long has he been doing this to you?"

"Almost a month. He said if I told anyone, he'd beat me up even more." Another slap.

"I see. To make sure you feel safe, take this." Elsword unclipped something from his belt, and handed it to him, "It's an all purpose survival knife. You can keep it. If you ever want to contact me in the future, my information is etched onto the blade. Don't be afraid anymore okay?" Elsword ruffled the boys hair, "If you're ever threatened by something, take a stand. Don't let yourself be pushed around. Now remember, only use that knife if you absolutely have to. If you don't need to draw it, don't do so. Okay?"

"Okay." The boy smiled, even though his nose hurt very badly, "Thanks mister!" Aisha stepped towards them.

"Look at me and hold still, this might sting a little bit." Aisha's hand glowed a relaxing, faint blue. She gently placed it on his nose, and he winced slightly. After the glow faded, he held his nose, amazed, "Better?"

"Yep! Thank you!"

"Can everyone please move back? We're done here." Raven addressed the crowd, and they quickly left the alley. The boy thanked them again, and ran off home, holding Elsword's survival knife. Chung looked at Elsword.

"Reminded you huh?" Chung knew Elsword's past. He was not always the captain of the royal guard.

"Yeah." Elsword closed his eyes, briefly remembering what brought him to where he is now.

* * *

_"Come on! What you got, huh?!" A large boy of eight years kicked a small figure on the floor. Elsword, only seven, and bruised and beaten, winced in pain._

_"Stop it!" He cried, only to be silenced by another kick in his ribs. He was surrounded by other students of his school, who had ganged up on him._

_"Think you're so tough, ace in class. You're just a big baby!" Everyone started to laugh. Elsword saw a gap in the human ring, and ran for it._

_"Get him!"_

_Elsword could hear the others running after him. He ran through the alleyways, knocking over barrels and crates to inhibit his pursuers. They had blindfolded him, and brought him here, and he had no clue how to escape. He could see the castle close by, and given by the ramparts, was near the gate. He ran out, escaping the alley and onto the street. As he ran out, he ran into the worst person he could have collided with, the prince. They bounced off each other, falling to the floor._

_"Chung! Are you okay dear?!" The queen jumped off the royal carriage, as they seemed to be making an official trip somewhere._

_"I'm fine mommy." Chung walked up to Elsword, and saw the group of bullies running towards him. They all stopped as they saw the queen. Chung offered his hand, picking Elsword off the floor, "Are you okay?"_

_"No...they beat me up. Cornered me and blindfolded me and dragged me off somewhere." Elsword held his rips, and realized one was broken. He glanced up at the queen, who was furious._

_"How can you kids do something like this?!" The children screamed, and ran back into the alley. The queen crouched down, looking at Elsword, "Where are your parents?" Elsword stared at the floor._

_"They're dead. They were in the military, and they never came back one day."_

_"That's horrible!" Chung hugged him, gently as he initially winced in pain._

_"What's your name?" Mina wanted to know, as something about the boy seemed strangely familiar._

_"Elsword Sieghart." He stood up straighter as he said his surname, as if to honor his parents memory. She stared at him._

_"Seighart? Would your father's name happened to have been Earon?"_

_"Yes, why?"_

_"Hmm..." The queen was lost in thought. 'Earon was a great swordsman, no, a miracle of a warrior. Chung needs a personal guard, and it seems the only reason Elsword got nabbed was because his attackers had him greatly outnumbered.' "Elsword, would you like to live with us in the castle, and train to become Chung's personal guard, as your late father was before you?" Elsword's face lit up._

_"Yes! I will work hard!" He couldn't believe it. 'A place to live, better education, and following in my parent's footsteps!'_

_"Very well," The queen motioned for a guard, "Take this good young boy and have his wounds treated. Then place him in the royal guards list. He will be trained to be Chung's bodyguard."_

* * *

Chung and others soon left the city, turning onto the road to the west. Rena saw the signpost, and realized they were heading to the graveyard. _I wonder who it is they're going to visit._ Elsword, Chung, and Aisha walked in silence, heads lowered. They entered the grave site, and walked to the far end. Underneath a large apple tree, was a medium sized gravestone. The name etched onto it struck a chord in their hearts.

_In memory of Erin Valkhyne._

Chung, Elsword and Aisha kneeled down on the floor, put their hands together, and prayed in silence. Rena stared, wondering who this person could have been to earn such respect from these three. They sat for almost fifteen minutes, before they finally rose. Rena, feeling rude, and saddened by the look on their faces, chose to pray as well. Unable to kneel down due to her dress, she held her hands tightly together, her fingers making an ancient Elven hand sign to honor the dead. Chung walked to the tree, and smacked it with his fist. A large, ripe apple fell from it, and he placed it on the grave.

"He always liked these apples in particular." Chung sighed.

"Chung, who was this man?" Rena wanted to know who this person was. Chung looked at her, and motioned for everyone to sit down.

"You want to know? Alright, let me tell you."

* * *

_How we met Erin._

_Chung's sixteenth birthday. Mina was making a huge deal out of it, as it marked the day he would take up the Destroyer and __Freiturnier__. Elsword stood at attention next to Chung, simply obeying the queens orders. Chung looked at him._

_"Dude, chill out."_

_"Can't sir, queen's orders." Elsword replied stiffly._

_"You're my bodyguard. You listen to me, not my mother." Elsword hesitated, and sighed._

_"Alright man, but take the fall for me if the queen freaks okay?" Elsword whispered, then leaned against the pillar._

_"No problem man."_

_The party went smoothly. Eve and Raven had paid a visit to offer their congratulations, but they left almost as soon as they had come. Chung stared in awe at the massive cannon laid in front of him, and tried to pick it up. Surprisingly, he managed to hold it with both hands quite easily. Mina was overjoyed that her son loved his new possessions. Elsword smiled, then looked to the front doors, summoning Conwell. Instinctively, Mina pulled Chung towards her. A group of guards ran into the main hall, a stranger in tow. His long black hair was obscuring his face, and he flicked it out of the way with his hands, which were bound by almost rusted chains with blood trickling down from his wrists, to reveal sharp, serious azure eyes. His face revealed he was only eighteen._

_"What is the meaning of this?!" Mina did not want to deal with anything of this sort right now._

_"Majesty, we caught this man sneaking into the palace grounds armed with a hand crossbow and a curved long sword. We suspect him of coming to assassinate the prince, and he makes the excuse that someone else is coming to make an attack on the prince's life."_

_"I speak the truth your majesty!" The man stood up, and was kicked to the floor by a guard behind him._

_"Stand down soldier!" Elsword barked, advancing towards the man, "I'm sorry, but what evidence do you have to this claim?"_

_"I intercepted a message from two anarchists. A guest here is the assassin!" The man stared at the prince and queen, and saw another figure slowly creeping up behind them. He saw a gleam of metal, and the assassin raised his arm for the strike as he approached. All attention was focused on the stranger, and he had to do something. The dark stranger lunged, and rammed into a nearby spearman, and grabbed his spear with his feet. As he stood up, he kicked the spear towards the queen, who dodged out of the way, causing the spear to impale the assassin. There was enough force in the kick to knocked him to the floor, and he dropped the dagger to the floor. Elsword ran to the queen._

_"Ma'am! Are you unharmed!?"_

_"Yes Elsword, thanks to him. Stand down!" The soldiers stood back, raising their spears. The queen approached the stranger, "Who are you?"_

_" Erin Valkhyne, a faithful servant of Hamel and its people. I come from Elder, and was here on business when I intercepted the message."_

_"Erin. I cannot possibly thank you enough for saving my son. Is there anything, anything at all, that you would wish of me?"_

_"Anything you see fitting, and I would like my things back." Mina nodded, and the guards unchained him, and returned his crossbow, which was of obvious Elven origin, and long sword._

_"In that case, Erin. I want to offer you the position of Spymaster, it would be an honor to have you with us."_

_"Very well, I accept. I will do all in my power to keep you, Prince Chung, and the kingdom safe." Erin bowed, then looked over at Chung, "And may I just say, happy birthday my lord."_

_"Thank you Erin. I hope I can be friends with you Erin."_

_"I dare say I hope so to."_

* * *

"He sounds like he was an amazing person." Rena complemented.

"He was." Elsword sighed, "Because of him, the royal guard was always prepared for any possible threats. Life was significantly easier. But one day, he told the queen he had to leave the kingdom for personal matters of grave importance, and he never returned. He was venturing into an area that was infested with demons and other sorts of unholy beasts. We never heard from him, and we could never find a body. We knew he came from Elder, and erected this gravestone." Elsword stood up, "There's another person we should pray for as well."

"Who is that?" Rena turned her gaze as Elsword pointed at another stone, not far away. They could read the name from where they sat.

_Asyphani Valkhyne._

"His wife?" Rena assumed. Chung nodded, and Rena realized something as they knelt down to pray, "Her name is apple in Elven."

"Yep, she was an elf. That's why Erin loved to eat apples all the time, as she did not live in the human kingdoms, so he could always remember her. Especially from this tree, as it was where he proposed to her." They prayed in silence, and after another five minutes, turned to head back to town. They walked past a tall person, cloaked in thick tan robes which obscured his face. They saw him stand in front of Asyphani's grave, and he suddenly fell to his knees, a hand moving to his face. Rena wanted to move to him, but Chung grabbed her hand, shaking his head.

* * *

"And this one, and this one, and this one." Aisha rapidly picked clothes off their racks, and threw them over her shoulder at Elsword, who was running back and forth to catch them as she wasn't aiming anywhere in particular. Eve and Raven had a similar situation, although Eve was much more gentle in her brand of torturing him, while Rena and Chung were much more considerate of each other. Rena gently handed him the dresses she liked, and asked his opinion on each dress. They had been here for almost an hour, and Elsword was sweating and out of breath when they finally purchased the clothes.

"You did...that on...purpose!" Elsword glared at Aisha, who smiled and giggled.

"Of course! I love watching you struggle."

"Sometimes I forget why I love you." He kissed her, and everyone laughed.

"Come, let's get something to eat. I'm interested to try something new." Eve had never eaten at Elder before, and felt adventurous. Elsword pointed at a nearby cafe.

"That place seems good, not a lot of people either."

"Sounds like a plan." Rena chimed, holding Chung's arm. Smiling, he walked in front of the others, and got their tables set up. The owner almost fainted when he walked in. They were quickly seated, and they looked over the menu. They finally hailed the waitress once they had decided, and were somewhat amused as she almost sprinted to the kitchen.

"So, what did you get?" Rena turned to answer Aisha.

"Nothing much, just some cute dresses I found. You?"

"Heh heh, I got some special surprises for Elsword." She smiled as Elsword cringed.

"Someone's going to be a happy man." Raven chuckled. A pair of waiters brought the food to the table. They all sighed as the lovely aroma filled their senses.

"Man that smells good!" Elsword instantly began to eat a well done steak. Rena had gotten a simple salad, and began to pour some dressing on it. She looked over at Chung, who had gotten some mushroom soup.

"Is it good?" Rena asked.

"It's nice, but it pales in comparison to your beef stew." He smiled, and Rena blushed.

"Mother makes it a lot better then I."

"I doubt that." He kissed her cheek.

"Today was fun guys." Eve admitted, "I shall probably visit here from time to time to pray for Erin." Raven nodded.

"You should let us know when you are, so we all can just come down." Chung offered, and everyone nodded. The sun was beginning to set, and they left the money on the table.

"Looks like you'll be spending the night again." Raven said as they all got into the carriage.

"We don't mind."

"Perfect, will you stay for breakfast?" Eve wanted to know how much food to have prepared.

"Sadly no. We must return as soon as we can." Rena said, and the others looked at her.

"Why?" Chung asked.

"You didn't know, but tomorrow we're getting married. My mother and father will already be at the castle now."

"In that case, we will leave tonight." Eve decided, "I would love to help you prepare for your marriage."

"Why, thanks Eve." Rena smiled. They swiftly returned to the castle, and rode to the docks on horseback. Once they finally reached the castle of Hamel, Rena and Chung were separated, and already getting prepared for the wedding. Rena was being worked on by Eve and Aisha, while Elsword and Raven helped Chung remember the wedding procedures, and get dressed. Tomorrow him and Rena would be wed, and never separated.

* * *

**Vayne: Turns out...I can't do a triple date scenario T_T pretty depressing chapter, I apologize.**

**Rena: You suck.**

**Vayne: I know.**


	6. Wedlock

Chapter Six: Wedlock

**Vayne: Okay! To make up for my failure of an attempt for a triple date, this chapter is going to have a surprise!**

**Chung: It better be, I'm getting married.**

**?: Don't worry. It will be happy.**

**Elsword: What are you doing here?!**

**?: SSSSHHH! Keep quiet!**

**Vayne: Let's roll out the surprise before Elsword ruins everything.**

* * *

"Nervous?" Raven patted Chung on the back. They were waiting at the altar, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Chung sighed.

"Yes." Chung didn't want to screw up.

"Just answer what the priest asks, simple. Unless you somehow manage to say you aren't Prince Seiker, or that you don't want to marry her, you're perfectly fine." Elsword jabbed him softly in the ribs.

"Heh, that's true." Raven chuckled, and Chung smiled slightly.

"Thanks guys, you've been such good friends."

"I try." Elsword smiled, "Now get yourself ready, the ceremony is going to start soon." Chung nodded, noticing the cathedral hall was beginning to fill with public and royal guests.

"Remember, her father is going to walk in with her, and offer you her hand. After that, it's easy sailing." Raven watched as the seats filled up, and the priest took his place at the altar. The wedding march began, "It's time. Good luck." Elsword and Raven took their own places, glancing at Eve and Aisha on the opposite side of them. Chung's throat felt tight. _Just breathe man, just breathe._ He turned as the doors opened, and stared at her once they had closed.

Rena, her father holding her hand, slowly walked down the aisle towards the altar. Her face was obscured by a veil, with white roses lining her hair. Her silken dress, long and covered with obvious elven designs reach down to just above the floor, only just covered her feet, and she held a bouquet of roses in her hands. When they finally reached the altar, her father handed Chung her hand, and Chung took it. Richard took his seat next to his wife, and the couple turned to the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, here in the sight of our lord, to witness the marriage of man and woman. Are you Prince Chung Seiker?" Chung breathed before answering.

"Yes."

"And are you Princess Rena Fairweather?"

"I am." Rena spoke, strong and clear.

"If there are any here with just cause, as to why these two may not be conjoined in holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace." A minute of silence. However, just as the priest was about to continue, a man's voice rang out, loud and clear from the cathedral doors as they violently flew open.

"Stop!" A man with pitch black hair stood in the doorway. His long grey trench coat dragged slightly across the floor, his clothes a tight shirt and long pants, with black belts wrapped around his arms and legs. Rena's mother looked about ready to shoot him, but Mina, Chung, Elsword and Aisha stared in wonder. Mina rose from her seat, advancing towards the man slowly.

"Erin?" She spoke slowly, astonished. He bowed.

"My apologies for my rude entrance mi'lady." Erin rose, and looked over at Chung.

"Erin?! You're alive?!"

"And kicking. Surely you didn't think I'd let anything, even death, stop me from coming to the wedding of a friend? I think not." Mina walked back to her seat, and Chung motioned him over.

"Don't think I'm letting you sit in the crowd." Chung grasped his hand firmly, then wrapped his other arm around him, patting his back, "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise my friend. Now go on and get married already." Erin stood next to Elsword, who shook his hand as well. The priest sighed, and then continued.

"Very well then. Do you, Chung Seiker, take Rena Fairweather to be your beloved wife? To love and to cherish? To stay true to and to protect, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Rena Fairweather, take Chung Seiker to be your beloved husband? To care for and to stay beside. To be with him until death, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"I then pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Chung turned to face her, and gently lifted her veil. They briefly stared into each other's eyes, then hand in hand, brought their lips together. Everyone clapped excitedly. The newlyweds saw their mothers crying, and smiled slightly. After the applause had finished, the royal guests returned to the castle with the two royal families, their guardians, and their friends.

The guests brought multiple gifts for Chung and Rena, who reluctantly accepted them out of kindness. The servants had brought out the food, and Erin and Elsword appeared to be challenging each other to an eating contest at the far end of the table. Chung smiled. _They act like he had never disappeared for so long._ Rena pulled on his arm, tugging him towards the center of the hall. Chung realized the royal musicians had began the song for the dance, and they were to dance together, alone. Chung wasn't even nervous, even with the large crowd of nobles watching them intently, as this was one of the things his mother had drilled into his head from a young age. He placed his hand on her waist, his other hand holding her hand. She placed her free hand on his shoulder, and they began to slowly sway from side to side, slowly turning in a circle. As they danced, Elsword and Aisha reunited with their long lost friend.

"Erin, what one earth were you doing all this time? We thought you had died." Aisha wanted to get a good excuse from him, otherwise she'd probably kill him herself. Erin sighed, then smiled.

"Oh, just killed my mother and father." He said dismissively, taking a sip of champagne. Elsword and Aisha stared at him blankly.

"What?" Elsword was sure he had misheard him.

"My mother and father were corrupted by the darkness. I finally found out about their whereabouts, and set off to free them from their torture. I only found them recently, and actually," Erin smiled, "I walked past you guys yesterday."

"When?! Why didn't you say something?!" Aisha almost wanted to hit him, but decided not to.

"The graveyard. And I was otherwise...distracted." His eyes closed, and a frown appeared across his face.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Aisha felt ashamed for reviving such painful memories, or in this case, the lack thereof.

"No. I went there yesterday to apologize."

"For?"

"Not being there every day for her. For not being there when she fell ill, and when she passed away. I was a horrible partner." On this note, Aisha did slap him.

"Shut up. You're a good man Erin, don't blame yourself for this. Do you truly think Asyphani held anything against you?" Erin sighed.

"It's not that, just my being stupid is all." They looked at Chung and Rena finished their dance, and after the applause, walked off to the side and sat down on a couch. Erin walked over to them.

"Hey Erin, how are you doing?" Chung was glad to have his close friend back.

"Alright, it's just as I remember it when I left." Erin held out a hand towards Rena, "Might I trouble you for a dance?" Rena looked at Chung, as if asking permission. He simply nodded, and Rena took Erin's hand. They slowly joined the dance, and Erin wanted to talk to her.

"Is something wrong?" Rena realized he was staring at her.

"Are you happy with him? I ask merely out of curiosity."

"I'm very happy."

"So you're the woman who stole my prince's heart. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise. I've heard good things about you. Chung and the others have a lot of respect for you."

"I say it's misplaced, but I let them do what they want. Do you plan on living here?" Erin held her arm over her head, and she spun in a circle before placing her hand back on his shoulder

"Yes. However, we'll be in my parents' home for some time after tonight, mostly for our honeymoon. We leave after the party, my mother told me."

"Might I be so bold as to ask if I might come?" Rena looked at him in confusion, "There's somewhere I need to go in the main city."

"Asyphani's home?"

"Yes." Erin wasn't too surprised she guessed correctly, since they were at the graveyard yesterday.

"I think I could arrange that, my mother is giving me a lot of leeway tonight."

"Well it is your night." They left the center of the hall, walking back to Chung. As they reached him, Silpheed walked up to them.

"Ma'am?" Chung looked at her.

"Chung, may I have a dance with my new son-in-law?"

"Mom!" Rena whined, "I wanted to take a walk in the garden with him." Rena pouted, but her mother stood strong on this one question. Chung sighed.

"Alright. But just one, and not a long one."

"Oh it won't be long at all." Chung took her hand, and they started to dance. Rena could see her mother's mouth moving, but couldn't hear what she was saying. Rena walked out to the back courtyard, and waited for Chung.

* * *

As Silpheed finished talking to Chung, she walked off, pulling her husband out for a dance. Chung hurried out the back door, walking behind Rena and instantly embracing her, and kissed her gently on the neck.

"How was the dance?" Rena tilted her head, staring at him. He gently kissed her.

"Not bad, not as good as you though."

"What was she talking to you about?"

"Threatening that if I ever hurt you I'm worse than dead." They laughed. Taking her hand, Chung led her into the garden. They stared at the full moon, then at each other. Rena almost literally glowed in the moonlight, Chung couldn't take his eyes off her, not that he minded. They could still hear the music, and they began to dance again amidst the roses.

"I love you Rena."

"I love you Chung, forever." Rena looked over his shoulder, and saw something out of place. She walked over to a small rose bush, and picked up a small white rose from among the red ones. She stared at it, then held her head with her other hand, "Ah..."

"Rena? Are you okay?" Chung knelt by her, not noticing the flower.

"I...I feel...kinda sick..." Rena dropped the rose, feeling like she was about to puke. She winced in pain, as her back felt like three long molten bars were pressed against her figure. She crouched over in pain, making Chung even more worried.

"Rena?! What's wrong?" Chung helped her to her feet, and began to walk with her back to the main hall, "Come on, let's find you something to lie down on." Rena carefully rested on a couch in the main entrance hall, where they were alone. Silpheed came in from the other hall, accompanied by Richard. Seeing Rena, she was instantly by her side.

"Rena! What's wrong?!" Rena glanced at her. _I won't tell her about my back. I feel like I'll never learn the truth if I do. Although, it was only father who told me not to think about them in the first place._

"I'm fine mom. I just feel a little bit dizzy." She sat up slowly, laying against the back of the couch, "I'm feeling better now."

"Don't stress yourself dear. We're heading home now, so you can sleep in the carriage." Silpheed was concerned. Richard was deep in thought, considering several possibilities. _She can't possibly be remembering, could she? No. That's completely impossible. Asyphani made that potion._

* * *

The carriage had been moving for almost four hours. The interior was divided into two large sections, Rena and Chung in the back, sleeping on essentially a small bed, and Rena's parents were discussing something in the front section. Chung was awake, holding Rena tightly against his chest. He didn't know what was wrong, as Rena was silently crying. Chung began to feel increasingly drowsy, and drifted off to sleep. It was the same dream he and Rena had both been having for some time now, but this time, it was different. There was more.

* * *

_"Hey Emerald!" Again, the young boy with blonde hair in his early teens was running through the strange forest, yet it seemed slightly more familiar, the trees glowing a dim green. He ran towards a figure on a small hill covered in white roses, identical to the one Rena had picked up, the small clearing surrounded by trees growing so close to each other, there was only one way into the clearing. Rena heard him call for her, and frowned._

_"I told you not to call me that!" Rena whined, then leapt at the boy, tackling him to the floor._

_"Oof!" He grunted, the wind knocked out of him. He looked at her, her bright green eyes the namesake of the nickname, "You like it when I call you that, don't say you don't."_

_"Never mind that, we don't have much time today. Mom's really paranoid for some reason, she keeps saying she feels something in the air." They stood up, still in each other's arms. Rena looked down, noticing a holster on his waist, "What's that?"_

_"It's a pistol my mother gave me when I inherited the Destroyer. I've been practicing with it a bit." He drew the handgun, twirling it on his finger, then sliding it back into the holster. Then, he held her tighter, gazing at her intently._

_"Rena." He whispered into her ear, "I love you."_

_"I love you to." Rena stared into his shining blue eyes. She sighed, "Please, kiss me Chung."_

_Chung held her tighter, and pressed their lips gently together. Rena kissed him back, wrapping her tongue around his. They fell to the floor, holding each other tightly. Rena lay on top of him, tasting his warm breath. He rolled over, pinning her to the floor._

_"Chung..." Rena moaned softly as Chung kissed her neck, just underneath her chin. She knew she was in deep, their love was not allowed by her family. But she wanted him, "Chung, don't stop."_

_"Never." Chung silenced her with another passionate kiss, and they began to squirm underneath each other's forms. Suddenly, they stopped._

_"Did you hear that?" Rena felt a wave of fear crawl through her body. There was a tremendous crash, and the trees on the northern edge shuddered._

_"That? Yes I did, let's get out of here. Whatever it is, it's big, and sounds pissed off." Chung pulled her up, and they began to leave the hill. Once they started moving, something broke down the thick trees, and was rushing towards them. Fear froze them in each other's arms, as death rushed towards them._

* * *

"Rena?! Wake up, what's wrong?!" Rena woke to her mother shaking her violently, staring at her with intense distress.

"Ow! Mom, knock it off I'm fine!" Rena slapped her hands away, seeing Chung was holding his head in his hands. They were stopped off the main road, in a dense forest near the elven capital, Rendema.

"Fine?! You were both screaming, out of the blue! How is that fine?!" Silpheed pulled her out of the carriage, holding her tightly, "I'm sorry, but you're riding with me for the rest of the trip. You scared the life out of me!"

"Mom! I'm fine, please!" Still resisting, Silpheed pulled Rena into the front part of the carriage, and closed the door. Richard sat down, opposite of Chung. The carriage moved again, and Chung could hear Rena arguing with her mother, but stared at Richard. Richard stared back.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" Richard asked, staring with icy coldness.

"I was screaming to, how can you blame this on me?" Chung retorted.

"True." Richard sighed. _If that potion is somehow breaking down, there will be consequences. Luckily, Erin will be right on out tail. I can get the information I need from him._ The carriage stopped suddenly, and someone knocked on the door.

"Chung! Why'd you go...and leave me man?!" Richard opened the door, seeing Erin, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, standing next to the carriage in his thick, belted coat, "Do you know...how hard...it is...to catch up...to six bloody horses?"

"Sorry, Rena's mother somewhat forced us to leave when we did, I didn't have time to tell you."

"You're here now, so get in." Richard watched him carefully as Erin sat down next to Chung, eyes on his long sword that he laid across his lap.

"What? I'm not going to do anything." Erin shrugged. Even if he would do something, his sword was much too long to be used in the cramped space.

"It's not that, I was just thinking about something."

"Like why you think I'm causing Rena, my wife and lover, pain? On the very night we were married? Is that it?" Chung decided to go on the offense, as Erin had suddenly arrived at the perfect moment. Erin looked at him, an eyebrow raised, then he nodded slightly, only Chung saw it because he was looking for it.

"Oh really? And what led you to believe this?" The three of them noticed the front of the carriage was quiet. Erin stared directly into Richard's eyes, and he saw him stiffen up. _Got him cornered._ Erin crossed his arms, and began to tap his forearm. Chung watched his fingers from the corner of his eye. It was one of the several sign languages that Erin had made and taught Chung, a separate language for any situation. Erin was giving Chung an order.

_We got him cornered, but drop the subject. If Silpheed is listening, that could prove bad for our end, if she's in on this. Tell me what happened once we reach town, I know a place we can talk freely._

Chung twitched his ear once, a signal for 'yes'. They sat in silence, Richard and Erin glaring at each other. Richard wasn't expecting that. _Erin is more clever than I expected._ Erin smiled as soon as he thought that, reading his face like a book. The carriage stopped, and Richard stepped out, and Rena walked back in. They started off again. Erin switched seats with Rena, letting her sit next to Chung.

"You alright?" Chung held her hands tightly.

"Y-Yeah. I'm sorry we left you Erin."

"No biggie, I've had to run faster, and longer when I was thought KIA."

"Might I ask why you were gone?" Erin explained his reason for leaving, and Rena and Chung sighed.

"That must have been hard." Rena felt like crying, but Erin shook his head.

"Not really. My father beat me constantly as a child, always calling me a failure. My mother never even looked my way. The only person who cared for me as a kid was my elder brother, but he fell in battle during one of the wars. It's just me now." Erin smiled slightly.

"How can you cope so well with these dreadful things?" Chung couldn't understand.

"It's the way I see life. All these things happened to make me stronger, so I can make a difference in the world, to help people." They felt the carriage bump, and looked out the tinted window to see the city.

"Finally here." Rena sighed, "I just want to sleep, and think."

"Same here."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Won't you guys tell me what the hell is going on first before going off to dreamland?" Erin needed to know, and he needed to know as soon as possible. Chung knew that Richard wouldn't let them be alone and unsupervised, and that he was listening intently. Chung quickly explained the situation through a series of complex signs. Erin nodded.

"Well, I'm going to be visiting my late wife's home. There is something I have to do." Erin looked out the window, and recognized the part of town they were in. With a wave farewell, he leapt out the carriage, startling several elves that were minding their own business.

* * *

Rena and Chung laid their heads down to rest. Dinner was good, yet they could taste something strange in the food. Chung suspected Richard of doing something to the food. They slept peacefully that night, and woke up in the morning dreadfully confused. No dream. Chung had always had that dream about the rose hill each night after he had met Rena, as did she. They sighed, and got dressed. Silpheed had said last night she wanted to speak to them in the morning. Chung followed Rena through the palace to a large hanging garden.

"It's mom's. It's her greatest pride and joy, next to me of course." They saw Silpheed sitting on a table at the far end of the garden, and smelt the sweet scent of honey.

"Mmmm...that smells like good tea." Chung felt his mouth water, and swallowed.

"Mom makes all her tea by herself. She's a pro." They approached, "Morning mother."

"Oh, good morning my dear." Silpheed nodded at Chung, and they both sat down, "I'm very sorry for how I reacted in the carriage Rena. I was just so concerned."

"Mom, it's alright." Rena poured herself some tea, as did Chung.

"Chung, did Richard say anything to you and Erin?"

"Well yes actually." Chung felt he could use Silpheed to find out Richard's weaknesses, "He accused me of doing something to hurt Rena. It's insanity." Solidifying his point, he gently grasped Rena's hand, staring into her eyes lovingly.

"He what?!" Silpheed was only a little bit short of a shriek, her face filled with anger, "I will have to be sure to punish him then. No one upsets people I like, no one. And I like you quite a lot my dear."

"Thank you ma'am, I'm honored."

"Oh please, call me mother."

"Alright, mother." Silpheed smiled.

"Mom, I want to take Chung to that lovely restaurant in town today for dinner, is that okay?"

"Of course my dear! It's your honeymoon, so do as you please. If my horrid husband tries to stop you, just tell me." She smiled wickedly, and stared into the distance, deep in thought. Rena whispered in Chung's ear.

"Mom's kind of a sadist."

"Ah. Scary." Chung briefly felt sorry for Richard. Briefly. They sat there for a few hours, Silpheed learning more about Chung. The sun had past the middle of the sky, and was starting to turn the sky a bright orange.

"Mother, may we be excused?" Rena wanted to go eat dinner.

"Very well. I will walk with you to the gates, so Richard does not obstruct your path."

"Thank you mom." They both said in unison. They got up, and walked through the elegantly decorated halls. Chung still stared in wonder at the countless jade and sapphire carvings that were on the walls, depictions of ancient history. Chung stopped as they walked by a flat wall of jade, a phase of history as of yet un-carved.

"Curious?" Silpheed walked up to him, and he nodded his head.

"I wonder what this one will be." Chung began to wonder if he would even live long enough to find out.

"Want to know?" Both Chung and Rena stared at her. Their eyes begging for the answer, "I'll give you a hint. It happened, yesterday." They glanced at each other, to the wall, and back at Silpheed.

"Seriously?" Chung was dumbstruck.

"Seriously. We knew that one day we would welcome the human kingdoms with open arms." Silpheed sighed, "Tonight Chung, I want you to meet me in the Primal Observatory, a servant will escort you."

"Alright mother." Chung took a last glance at the wall of jade. _I'm now a major event of elven history? That doesn't happen to everyone._ He laughed softly. They continued to the main hall, and saw Richard standing in front of the doors to the courtyard. Richard obviously was going to force them to stay, but as he saw Silpheed's almost demonic grin, he gladly opened the door. He and Chung exchanged glares as they passed, Chung's gaze filled with confidence. He had found his playing card. Richard shivered as he felt Silpheed creep up behind him once the two had left.

"Ri~chard..." She sang his name, wrapping her arms around him, "It's been some time hasn't it?" Richard shivered as she licked his ear.

"Oh shit..." Were his last words before Silpheed swiftly dragged him to their room.

* * *

"This is amazing!" Chung had heard about the talents of the elves, but he was never expecting something like this. They had gone to a fancy restaurant, and Chung indulged himself on the best ribs he had ever tasted or smelled. Rena smiled, and drank some of her soup.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." She sighed, gazing into his eyes. _You make me feel so warm and fuzzy, and I can't fathom why._ Rena frowned then. _I don't want you to leave me, ever._

"Rena? Is something wrong?" Chung placed his hand on hers, she looked up.

"I wish you would never have to leave me Chung."

"What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere."

"No, not like that." Rena sighed, weighed down by sudden grief, "My family, the royal line, aren't like normal elves. We don't just live long, we live indefinitely. One day, in the distant future, you'll no longer be with me." Chung felt horrible, unable to say anything as Rena began to cry.

"Rena. I don't know what else to say, but I plan to make the most with the time I have. Every day, every minute, I'll be thinking of you if I'm for some reason not by you side." He smiled, and she soon did as well.

"That smile, always makes me forget what is troubling me. You'll have to make me forget often my dear." Rena and Chung leaned across the table, kissing each other. The dining balcony door opened, and they had a new surprise.

"Talk about a convenient place to stumble upon the two love birds." Erin pulled out a chair from inside, and before the owner could release his distaste for his way of acting before the princess, Rena wrapped him in a tight hug.

"How was it? Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yep." Erin held up a thick book, "It's her life's work. All the potions, poisons, and remedies she ever made are in here. I intend to continue her work if possible."

"That's awesome." Chung was glad he was in a good mood, "Any plans for tomorrow?"

"Nope, just going to kick back and relax."

"Chung, would you like to take a hike in the northern forest tomorrow evening? The forest lights up in the afternoon sun, it's beautiful."

"Sounds like fun." Chung stood up, "It's getting late, we should head back." Erin and Rena nodded, and they departed for the palace. Chung recalled something.

"You might as well head straight to our room Rena, since I have to see mom." Rena nodded.

They soon arrived at the castle gates, and Erin was escorted to the library, as apparently Richard wished to see him. As Chung was led to a spiral staircase, the servant said it was just up the stairs. When we reached the top, he entered the observatory, and saw Silpheed standing in front of a large, intricately decorated fountain. The water pouring from it was a slight violet. Silpheed waved him over, and he stared into the water.

"What is this?" Chung looked at Silpheed, who looked quite serious.

"This, is the family treasure, and my gift to you if you accept it." Chung had a feeling of where this was going, and he was hoping for it immensely, "This is the Fairweather Fountain, it is why our lineage is how it is. If you wish it, I will gladly grant this boon to you and your friends, if they would wish it also. I have already sent a messenger back to Hamel and Altera you ask your friends, their reply will return tomorrow." Silpheed stared at him, "You're answer."

"I want this, to make her happy." Silpheed smiled.

"Then go on, what are you waiting for? Take a drink." Silpheed handed him a small glass, made from an El crystal. Chung swiftly drank from the fountain, then after a few moments, collapsed on the floor, "Oh, I forgot to mention that. Silly me." Silpheed turned to the door, and it opened to allow Rena inside. She saw Chung, the fountain, and then she looked at her mother.

"Mom? Did you...did he...?" Rena couldn't believe it as her mother nodded. _He drank from the fountain. He'll always be here now!_ Rena kneeled down by Chung, resting his head on her lap, "Thank you mom."

"Unlike you father, apparently, I care for my children. I hope you will be happy together." Rena smiled.

"We already were."

* * *

"No! I will not do that!" Erin slammed his fists on the library table, glaring at Richard.

"Your wife told me that if I ever needed a favor, you were the person for me to ask. So, what is so different now?"

"They're my friends! That's bloody what!" Erin spat on the floor, staring at him, "I don't care what you say, I won't do it." Erin turned, and walked to the door.

"Asyphani would be disappointed." Erin stopped, and turned to look at Richard, placing a hand on his long sword.

"What. Did. You. Say?" _How dare he. Using her like this._

"She made me a promise that you would do this." Erin relaxed then, and scoffed.

"Hah!" Erin laughed, "She wasn't the type to do that. She would never make a promise she wasn't sure she could keep, especially when it was not her promise to make. Good night Richard, this trick has not been a great success for you." Erin slammed the door, intending to break it if he could. He stormed down the hall, furious. Silpheed, along with Rena and a newly revitalized Chung, got to the foot of the spiral staircase as Erin stormed past, not even looking at them. Chung and Rena got worried.

"Is he okay?" Rena looked at Chung.

"No. Erin never gets that angry." Chung noticed Silpheed look down the hallway, at the library door. She sighed, and hurried after Erin.

"Erin!" He stopped as he heard the queen's voice, and turned to see her walking up to him.

"Ah, your majesty." He bowed, "I'm sorry for my rude behavior."

"Given how you left the library, where my husband spends most of his time, you must have a good reason."

"He wanted me to make a potion Asyphani had made for him some time ago, and I refused. He retorted by saying she was disappointed. Even though I know it's a trick, it angered me all the same." He noticed Silpheed staring at him, "Ma'am?"

"Asyphani?" She closed her eyes, "So it was you."

"Ma'am?"

"It makes sense now." She sat down, "Some time ago, Asyphani became very depressed. I grew concerned, as she was my best friend. She kept on talking about a man named Erin, and now I'm sure she meant you. She loved you till the end Erin, she never gave up hope that you would one day return."

"But I never did."

"You're here now aren't you? Sounds like you returned to me." Silpheed stood up, "Would you like to see her real grave? I know her tomb is in your hometown, but she was buried in the royal catacombs."

"I would like that. There are...some things I need to say."

"And she will reply." Erin looked at her in confusion, "The spirits stay in their tombs, she'll emerge to speak with you." Erin could not believe it. _To see her again, hear her voice._

"Please, take me to her tomb."

"Follow." Erin walked with her towards the stairs leading downstairs to the basement.

Night had once again passed its wave of tiredness over the land, and Chung and Rena were quickly asleep in their room. He held her tightly, he face buried in his chest. They began to dream, the dream continuing where it had left off.

* * *

_"Did you hear that?" Rena felt a wave of fear crawl through her body. There was a tremendous crash, and the trees on the northern edge shuddered._

_"That? Yes I did, let's get out of here. Whatever it is, it's big, and sounds pissed off." Chung pulled her up, and they began to leave the hill. Once they started moving, something broke down the thick trees, and was rushing towards them. Fear froze them in each other's arms, as death rushed towards them._

_A large demon, composed of shadow, charged at them, and slammed it's fist into the floor where they had originally stood. They had gotten separated, each dodging to the side to avoid the blow._

_"Rena!" Chung drew his pistol, firing several shots at the creature in hopes of drawing its attention. It didn't work, and it struck out again. Rena dodged out of the way, but the beast's long claws slashed her back. She fell to the floor, blood gushing from the wounds._

_The creature's long, spear like tail aimed at the figure crumpled on the floor. Chung ran in between them, resulting in its tail piercing his stomach. He fell to his knees, staring as the beast raised its arm to finish him off. However, suddenly the beast's hand slid off, falling to the floor. It roared in pain, then several arrows impaled its chest, then exploded. Two tall elves stood at the entrance to the field, one wielding a large bow, and the other holding an overly long sword. The swordsman rushed towards the demon, nimbly dodging a punch, then removed the creature's head. As it fell forward, it evaporated, dark mist sinking into the floor. The woman rushed to Rena._

_"Rena!" She was just barely conscious, and Chung lay on the floor, not moving, "Richard! We have to hurry!" Without a word, Richard picked Chung up off the floor, and they sprinted through the forest with the two wounded children to the city. They safely got them to the castle, where they were treated. Days past before Chung woke up, and looked to see Rena on a bed next to his. He turned to hear two people begin to talk._

* * *

Rena and Chung awoke in unbearable pain. It felt like what had happened to them in their dream had just happened all over again. Chung ran to the bathroom, spewing into the sink. Opening his eyes, he saw the sink was now stained red, He wiped his mouth to see blood on his arm. Rena cringed, the pain in her back feeling like she was dying. They both made sure not to make noise. They weren't going to let Richard learn about this. As their pain slowly subsided, Chung walked up to Rena, and they sat on the bed.

"Did you have a dream, about us being together a few years ago?" Rena looked at him.

"I did, and we got attacked. Your parents saved us though." Chung clutched his stomach. Rena held his hand tightly.

"You idiot...you almost died to save me." Tears began to roll down her face.

"Rena, do you think we could find that field?" Rena looked at the window. It was still night, "I think if we do, we'll figure out what really happened after that."

"Right. Once I heard my father start talking to someone..." Rena shivered, remembering the pain in her back. Chung stood up.

"I got my pistol, and my other tools." Rena got up, walking over to her closet. She opened it and took out her bow and combat outfit.

"Let me get dressed, and we'll leave. We'll have to sneak across the palace roofs, or else the servants will rouse my father." Chung nodded, and walked out onto the balcony to wait for her. As Rena got dressed, she felt like she shouldn't do this, "No. It's time I get some answers."

* * *

**Vayne: I think the next chapter will have some drama in it!**

**Everyone: No shit!**

**Vayne: Least some parts of this were happy.**

**reviews**

**RuruPuppy2854: Thanks for liking it!**

**Element-OverLord: I know there's always more work I can do. Haven't heard from you in a long time XD**

**xXCode AngelXx: Triple date fail indeed. I'm sorry I haven't used any of your ideas, or used them correctly.**


	7. Dark Truth

Chapter Seven: Dark Truth

**Vayne: Okay, this chapter will probably be somewhat short. However, I intend to have multiple surprises, drama, some fighting, and hopefully moments that will make one go WTF?! Now, let's see what really happened to our two lovers.**

* * *

Rena walked out of the room onto the balcony. Her bow was slung over her shoulder, and she climbed onto the railing. She motioned for Chung to follow her lead, and stay quiet. They slowly crept along the small ledge around the palace, which only had a foot's length to walk along. Slowly but surely, they made their way to the roof, where they silently moved to the northern side. They kneeled down, looking over the north garden.

"Quite a few servants, more than should be up at this hour." Chung watched them carefully.

"That's because they aren't servants." They jumped, turning to see Erin standing behind them, "What? I'm a master of stealth, I heard you two sneaking out."

"How does that even work?" Rena knew they made no noise what so ever. Erin smiled.

"When one is silent, they make a different sort of noise. To be a true master of stealth, you have to be able to hear that sound." Erin kneeled down next to them, and Chung noticed his long, curved sword and his hand crossbow.

"Erin, did you do something to your crossbow?" Chung realized it was different. Erin pointed to a large, square, blue El shard embedded into the bow.

"It's a present she left for me. She really did know I'd come back." Erin sighed, remembering his recent conversation with his late lover. A great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

_"Is this it?" Erin stared at the sarcophagus before him, the name of his wife engraved into it._

_"Yes. When you are ready to talk to her, simply touch the stone." Silpheed stepped out into the corridor, giving them privacy._

_Erin placed his hand on the stone, and a blue glow emerged from the cracks that lined it. He watched as a spirit emerged from the stone. Her long hair was tied into two tails that trailed down in front of her chest. Her long dress dragged on the floor, even though she was in the air. He stared into her shining blue eyes._

_"Asyphani..." He sunk to his knees, "I'm so sorry...for never being there...when you really needed me." Asyphani placed her hand on his head, and he looked up at her, seeing her smiling kindly._

_"Erin. I'm so glad to see you again. I knew you'd come back." She smiled again, looking behind him, "And there is someone else here to see you." Erin turned, and stood up in amazement._

_"Hello brother." Erin stared blankly. The short haired warrior, with a great sword on his back, stood in front of him._

_"Keyluka? Is that really you?"_

_"Yes. Asyphani found me, wandering the mortal world in distress. She brought me here, and helped me be at peace. You've been disappointing me Erin, doubting us like this."_

_"Erin." He turned back to his dead wife, who took his hands in hers. He sighed, surprised he could still feel her warmth, "When I fell ill, I knew I would not see you again when I was alive. But I knew, that you would come back, and not rest until you saw me again. For that reason alone, I died in peace." She leaned in closer, face to face, "Erin, I love you." She cupped his face, and kissed him. He could feel her soft lips, and her warm breath._

_"Apple." Erin called her by her nickname, and she smiled, "I love you. I just wish I could still be with you."_

_"Perhaps, one way or another, one day we will be together again." Erin did not know what she meant, but she continued, "Erin, the queen will ask you a special question in the near future. I know you would say no, but please, for me, say yes."_

_"Anything for you, my love." The light slowly faded, and Erin's brother and wife returned to the spirit realm. Erin stood up, with new found confidence, and left the tombs._

* * *

"Erin?" He snapped out of his memory, and recalled why he had followed them in the first place.

"Right, sorry." Erin pointed back at the elves in the garden, "Notice how they're going in the same pattern? They're disguised guards patrolling the area to make sure you two can't get into the northern woods."

"Damn it, we'll never get through." Chung felt defeated, then Erin stood up.

"Did you forget who I am?" He smiled, "I'm the Spymaster of Hamel. I'll take care of them." Rena jumped up.

"Don't kill them!"

"Heavens no. I incapacitate my targets. I only kill when I have to." Erin pulled out his crossbow, "And having a magic crossbow that can put a freaking giant into a day's sleep also helps." He aimed at a guard that was directly below them, and fired. He fell straight to the floor, knocked out. Erin jumped down onto the floor, and rolled behind a pillar as a guard came to investigate. Erin wrapped his arm around his neck, choking him until he passed out. Chung and Rena watched as Erin did his job, soon clearing a straight path to the forest. Erin signaled them, and they swiftly darted to the forest edge.

"That was awesome man, I've never seen you in action." Chung smiled.

"Oh, that was nothing. If I wanted to, I could disable the whole castle's army, one by one, sneak into the queen's room and take the crown, and then sneak off with a slice of cake as a reward." Erin laughed heartily, but both knew he meant every word he said.

"Let's go." Chung took Rena's hand.

"Yeah. It's time for some answers."

* * *

They wandered the dark forest for hours. Rena couldn't find the evasive field, and began to think they never would. The forest began to glow in the early sunlight, and Rena knew they were running out of time.

"Crap, father will be out soon looking for us." Rena sighed, sure they had failed.

"Hey!" Chung and Rena turned to look at Erin, who was a fair ways away, "Is this it?"

Before them was a long tunnel, the trees forming impassable walls. Rena and Chung smiled. They found it, and they were going to figure out the truth. They walked through the trees, which glowed a vibrant green, almost as if the forest was welcoming them back. They reached the end of the tunnel, and instantly noticed the broken trees on the far side of the field. As they walked further into the field, Rena and Chung felt a wave of pain, then collapsed to the floor. Erin moved to check on them, but then stopped. He turned to face the hole in the trees, his weapons drawn. _This, could be bad._

* * *

_Chung and Rena stared at the door of their sick room. They could hear Richard, and a woman they couldn't recognize, speaking._

_"You're certain this potion will work?"_

_"Absolutely my lord. I've applied it to several patients to relieve them of horrible experiences like this."_

_"Good. The sooner my daughter forgets this filthy human the better." They heard them walk off, and Rena stared at the ceiling in horror. She looked at Chung, as did he._

_"Chung, I don't want to forget you." Rena began to cry. She loved him, and couldn't bear the thought of forgetting their love. Chung grasped her hand as she cried._

_"Rena, no matter what, I will never forget you. Some way or another, we'll make it through this." The door opened then, and both their mothers walked in.x_

_"Chung!" Mina was in tears, holding him tightly, "You scared the life out of me! Don't ever do this again, ever!"_

_"Rena, I'm so glad you're both alright. How're you feeling?"_

_"It hurts..." Rena sniffed, the pain in her back still strong._

_"Shh shh shh, it won't hurt for much longer. The medicine Asyphani gave you two will dull the pain and help you sleep." Rena began to feel increasingly scared as she began to feel more drowsy. She grasped her mother's hand weakly._

_"Mom! I don't...want...to...for...get..." Rena's hand went limb, and she fell prey to the mind altering sleep. Silpheed rubbed her shoulder._

_"Don't worry dear. Why would you forget something? We'd never make you forget a love like this." Mina and Silpheed kissed their children's foreheads, then left the room._

* * *

Chung and Rena awoke to the sound of two swords clashing against each other. Picking themselves off the floor, they looked up to see Erin pinned to the floor, blocking a strong sword strike.

"Erin!" Chung started to move to help him, then realized who the opponent was.

"Father!" Rena screamed. Richard turned to look at them, and they saw what was different. Long, thick black lines stretched across his face. Rena fell to the floor, shivering, "Father...no..." Rena stared at him blankly, terrified. Erin kicked Richard away from him, and rolled to his feet, firing an explosive arrow in the process.

"Run!" Richard rushed at Rena with his sword drawn, and Erin leapt between them, blocking the strike. Richard followed with a bone breaking punch to his lower abdomen, sending him flying into the tree wall, "Gah!" Richard slowly began to walk towards him. As he stood in front of him, he raised his blade, aiming to stab through Erin's head. Erin sighed, "I didn't want to use this. Apple...I'm sorry." As Richard stabbed his floor into the floor, Erin rolled out of the way. Then, he impaled himself with his own blade.

"Erin!" Chung yelled. Then, darkness began to seep from the wound around the blade, and Erin began to twitch uncontrollably.

"Let me show you...the power of a demon!" Erin became enveloped in shadow, the orb gradually growing bigger. Richard moved towards it, aiming to cleave it in half, when a large, bipedal, snake like creature with black scales erupted from the sphere, and grabbed Richard in its massive claw. It threw him against the wall with a deafening crack. Richard fell to the floor, and the tree fell on top of him, crushing his lower body. Richard's sword lay at Erin's feet, and he crushed it beneath his heel. Richard had no more means of fighting, corrupted or uncorrupted. Erin grasped his head, roaring in agony as he shrank down to normal size, shifting back into human form. He sighed, breathing heavily, and blood leaked from his mouth. Chung ran over to him.

"Erin! Are you alright?!" Chung glanced back at Rena, who was staring at the tunnel entrance. Chung looked over, to see Silpheed standing with a look of disgust and sadness, at the end of the field. She walked up to Richard, who lay on his back underneath the tree, breathing heavily. She kneeled down.

"Richard, how could you do this? To our own daughter. Erasing her memory of her love! This...this is unacceptable. No longer will you be king of Rendema, and my husband." Silpheed placed a hand on his face, and a bright light shined through the cracks between her fingers. Rena walked up to Erin and Chung, and Erin had recovered.

"What is she doing?" Chung looked at Rena.

"She's taking his immortality. She's making him, human essentially. " Erin and Chung tried to suppress a smile, but they failed, "He deserved it for what he's done." Chung stared at Rena, surprised by her anger. They heard Silpheed walking up to them, a small black flame hovering over her hand, and noticed Richard's lifeless body on the floor.

"Erin." Silpheed spoke, and he stood up, clutching his stomach in pain, "For your service to both the kingdom of Rendema and Hamel, I offer you a choice. I give you the decision to decide if you would wish to become immortal." Erin stared at her. _Is this the question Asyphani told me of? Does it matter? I don't even know if she can ever return._

"I am sorry, I can't accept this offer knowing I'll never see my love alive again." Silpheed smiled, and held out the black flame.

"This flame, can gift her a new soul, and revive her from death. However, the darkness within Richard was not enough. However, if you were to add the darkness within you to the flame, it would be sufficient to resurrect her." Erin stood straighter.

"Do it. Please, I want her back."

"Very well. Stand still." Silpheed placed her other hand on her head, and another light began to shine. After just a few seconds, the black flame doubled in size, and Erin fell to the floor.

"Will he be alright?" Chung knelt down.

"Yes, he will just be unconscious for a few hours." Silpheed smiled, "Once he is awake, my work will be done. Come, we must return. You're friends await us at the palace." Chung picked Erin up, carrying him on his shoulder, and they returned to the palace.

* * *

Erin lay on his sick bed, sighing as he slept. _She'll be back with me, I can't believe it. All this time, all this waiting and suffering, it's all been worth it._ Erin slowly opened his eyes, and saw Chung, Elsword, and Rena sitting by the bed. Erin looked at Elsword, noticing he seemed, changed. Upon slight inspection, he noticed his ears were slightly sharper, as were Chung's.

"Morning sleepy." Elsword sighed, "Glad you're alright man."

"What's with you two?" Erin spoke, still waking up, and sore from his fight with Richard.

"Well, Silpheed offered for me and the others to drink from the Fairweather Fountain, and we all said yes. Just you left man, once you change, we're heading back home." The door opened, and Aisha, Raven, and Eve walked inside.

"But first, someone wants to see you." Eve said, and everyone stood up to leave. Once they had gone, the door opened again, and Erin stared in wonder and disbelief.

"Erin." Asyphani walked over to him, sitting on a small chair. He instantly reached for her hand, holding her tightly, "It's been so long."

"Apple..." Erin felt like he was going to cry, but held it in, "I've missed you so much. I can't explain with words how happy I am right now."

"Then shut up Valky." She smiled, calling him by his nickname she gave him, "And speak with actions." She leaned forward, and kissed him gently. They closed their eyes, lost in paradise. He wrapped his arm around her, not letting go. He felt her warm, moist tongue enter his mouth, and their tongues began a dance as they kissed. After several minutes, they finished their kiss, staring at each other lovingly.

"I'll never leave you again." Erin promised

"I'll remember that, and I trust you." They turned as Silpheed entered the room.

"Erin, are you ready?" Erin slowly got out of bed, his legs feeling slightly wobbly. He breathed, and stood up straight.

"Yes. Let's do this." They walked, Erin and Asyphani hand in hand, to the fountain, and entered the observatory.

* * *

"It's good to be home isn't it?" Elsword sighed. They stood in the main courtyard of the castle.

"Damn right." Chung held Rena tightly, staring into her eyes. Elsword saw one of his officers running towards him, and sighed.

"Really? Ten seconds in the door and I already got shit to do." He smiled, and looked at Aisha, "Care to accompany me?"

"Gladly." Aisha and Elsword walked off, and Chung turned to Asyphani, who decided to accompany Erin back to Hamel.

"What do you think?" He smiled as she looked around, still holding Erin's arm.

"It's definitely different, I'll say that." They all looked as the queen walked up to them, wrapping her arms around Chung and Rena.

"I heard the news from Silpheed! I'm so happy for both of you." Mina looked at the unfamiliar face next to Erin, "Who is this?"

"I am Erin's wife, Asyphani. It is a pleasure to meet you madam." She curtsied, as did Mina.

"The pleasure is mine. Will you be staying here as well?"

"Yes, ma'am. My wife is a brilliant alchemist, and we were wondering if she could be the royal alchemist." Erin inquired.

"Of course, Aisha is already the royal alchemist, but I think she could do with less work. I can't wait to learn more about you, dear Asyphani. Come, dinner is just about ready to be served." Everyone realized how hungry they were, and all began to walk towards the dining hall. They saw Elsword and Aisha running after them.

"Don't eat without us!"

"Damn, they caught on." Erin laughed as they glared at him.

They entered the hall and all sat down to eat. Mina had the chef prepare a larger meal than usual, to welcome them home. There were countless meats, fruits, greens, and desserts. Erin and Asyphani sat next to Mina, and she talked merrily with Asyphani, learning things about her. Chung sat opposite of his mother with Rena, and he ate slowly, timid due to his mother's devious grin.

"What's wrong Chung?" Rena finally realized his expression.

"See my mom? Whenever she grins like that, she's in the middle of playing a prank on me, or other people."

"Huh, wonder what it is."

"Who knows? Sometimes they're not that bad, sometimes they're horrible." Chung noticed Erin and Raven both had not eaten anything, "I think she did something to the food."

"Let's just ignore it, okay? As long as we're together, who cares?" Rena kissed his cheek.

"True." Chung swiftly turned and kissed her, then they returned to their food. Elsword and Aisha glanced at them, and then at each other.

"Things turned out well haven't they?" Aisha was happy that what had seemed like a catastrophic arrangement, turned into a true blessing.

"Yep." Elsword took another bite of chicken. Aisha stared at him intently, "What?"

"Someday soon, you better propose to me dear." Elsword blushed slightly, making Aisha giggle. She leaned in an kissed him, "Love you."

"Love you to."

Raven and Eve sat silently by themselves, Eve slowly eating her food. Raven still scanned the area for all things necessary to protect her. She sighed.

"Raven, please don't be like that right now."

"Sorry Eve, but I won't let my guard down." Raven continued to scan the room, starting from the beginning. Eve's hands clenched into fists.

"Raven. You are trying my patience. I order you, as your queen, you drop your guard for the remainder of our stay here." Raven stiffened, stuck on a tough line. Drop his guard as he was ordered to by the woman he loved, or anger her, but ensure she stays safe? Raven sighed.

"Very well then. I'm sorry dear."

"I'll forgive you, just please don't be so overprotective. I can beat you into the floor remember?" Raven cringed, making her laugh. She kissed his cheek, "Love you, my little bird.

"I love you to, my evening moon." Raven ran a hand through her hair, which always reminded him of the pale moonlight.

The evening soon faded to dusk, and everyone retired to their rooms. Eve and Raven were spending the night, and were leaving tomorrow morning. Rena and Chung laid their heads down on the bed, not sleepy for some reason. Rena stared at him, her body feeling almost uncomfortably hot. She crawled on top of him, and began to kiss him, lust filling her body.

"R-Rena?" Chung shivered as when he began to speak, Rena began to lick his neck, "Are you...okay?"

"Chung...I don't know...what's going on with me." She resumed kissing him, and began to undo his shirt slowly, "I feel so hot..."

"Rena...I..." Chung began to feel warm, the more he stared into her eyes, the warmer he felt, "I feel...strange."

"I feel like an animal." They sat up, lips still connected.. Rena pulled his shirt off, an threw it across the room. Chung held her shoulders, beginning to kiss her more patiently.

"I feel it to." Rena pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Please, let's act on our instincts." Rena breathed into his ear before whispering, "Make me see heaven."

* * *

**Vayne: Well, so much for a T rated story XD**

**Rena: You just can't help yourself can you?**

**Vayne: Not really. but hey, The next chapter is going to be hot! I advise you prepare them tissues people! (Mechanical wheels in brain begin to turn, smiles wickedly)**

**Elgang: Oh god...**

**Vayne: Gomen for the super short chapter! I've been working so much on these stories, I've been making myself sick.**

**Eve: Idiot, don't overwork yourself!**

**reviews**

**xXCode AngelXx: I don't know where you got the idea I made Rena a sadist honestly :3 Please enlighten me XD**

**Element-OverLord: Well, something happened man. And a lot of other things are going to happen**


	8. A Prank Well Done

Chapter Eight: A Prank Well Done

**Vayne: Alright! Here's a little special treat for you peeps. We got four couples. So, I'm going to split this into four parts! Devil, I hope you brought those 4,000 tissue boxes you were talking about XD**

**-loud moaning is heard-**

**Vayne: Get a room! Oh wait :3 Let teh pronz commence!**

* * *

_Elsword and Aisha_

* * *

"Aisha! What the heck are you doing?!" Elsword cowered in the corner of the room, his shirt laying at Aisha's feet. Her eyes were shining, and she slowly crept towards him.

"El~sword." She sat down on his lap. Elsword blushed as he stared at her body, her only clothes her underwear, "Come on, make me happy."

"What the hell has gotten into you?!" Elsword could feel his blood rushing, and glanced down.

"Feels like you don't mind at all." Aisha's hands glowed, and she levitated Elsword to the bed, "Come on Elsword, don't you love me?"

"Of course I do! Why would you question that?" Elsword groaned as Aisha slid her hand down his shorts, massaging his hard-on.

"Then why do you reject my passion?" Aisha stared at him, teary eyed. He stared back at her, and gradually began to feel increasingly warm.

"Aisha...let me go please." Elsword sighed as his arms and legs were released. He pulled Aisha on top of him, and forcibly pressed their lips together. He held her tightly, feeling the soft skin of her back, and slowly creeping down. _Who am I kidding? I want this more than anything._

"Aah..." Aisha sighed as he groped her ass, then slapped it, "Ah! Elsword..." She kissed him again, pressing her chest against his, then she sighed.

"Aisha?"

"I'm sorry I don't have any breasts to please you with." Elsword put a finger to her mouth.

"Shut up. I could care less about that." Aisha smiled, and she forced Elsword to sit up against the frame of the bed.

"Time to begin dear." Aisha slid off his shorts, then wrapped her hand around his member. He groaned as she slowly jerked him off, occasionally moving full speed only to slow down considerably.

"Ah...Aisha." He moaned. Aisha replied by gently licking his tip, sending shivers down his spine.

"You're so yummy Ely." Aisha winked at him, then slipped his dick just into her mouth, sucking intently on his tip. She moaned as she licked him eagerly, and slid her hand underneath her panties, then moaned again, louder as she began to finger herself, "Mmmm...mm..." She lowered her head further down, wrapping her tongue around his thick member.

"Oh man..." Elsword sighed, shuddering. Aisha slowly moved her head up and down, sucking intently as she licked him thoroughly, "Ah...that feels so good." He looked down at her, seeing her move down even further, then gag slightly, her descent halted. Elsword smiled slightly, then grasped Aisha by her hair. She stared up at him, surprised. He pushed her down, forcing his dick past her mouth and into her throat. He groaned in pleasure, and moved her head up and down, sighing as she continued to suck and lick him. He moved her faster, thrusting into her throat for another few minutes, then pulled out. She coughed for a few seconds, then smiled at him. On her hands and knees, she turned around, shaking her rear.

"Come on big boy. I'm all ready for you." Elsword stared at her crotch, her panties soaking wet. She continued to sway her ass from side to side, calling for him. He grasped her waist, stopping her movement, and eased her panties off. He slid his fingers into her cunt, making her squeal. He leaned forward, whispering into her ear.

"I'm going to fuck you silly." She glanced at him, panting.

"Then...shut up...and fuck me already!" At her command, Elsword roughly thrusted deep into her warm pussy, "Aah!"

"Like that don't you?" Aisha turned onto her left side, raising her right leg onto his shoulder. Elsword moved back and forward, each time gaining a moan of delight from the horny mage. She had rolled onto her side to make sure that with each thrust, the entirety of his dick rubbed against her special spot. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth, drooling and panting heavily as she was assaulted.

"Yes...YES! More! Ah!" Elsword moved faster, groaning from the effort. He intended to draw this moment out as long as he could, but it was nearing the end. Aisha saw his face, "Cum inside me...I want your children!"

"Are you sure?" Elsword grunted, still thrusting violently.

"Yes! Do it!" Aisha almost screamed at him, "I love you Elsword, now show me that you do to!"

"Alright!" Elsword turned her onto her back, staring at her face to face, and moved as fast as his body would let him. Aisha panted, moaned, and sighed with immense pleasure as he rammed her tight hole.

"I'm gonna...AH!" Aisha could feel her climax just about to happen.

"Me too...Ahh!" With a final thrust, Elsword sunk balls deep into her cunt, and pumped her full of his sperm. As he came, so did Aisha, drawing a scream of joy out of her throat. As Elsword's flow began to halt, he grinded from side to side, making her moan in protest.

"Ah...not when I'm...ah!" She was cut off from the last load from his dick, and he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

"Aisha..." He sighed, whispering into her ear, "I love you."

"I love you to dear." She managed to get him laying on the bed and under the sheets. She smiled, holding her stomach, "Right into my womb." Elsword chuckled tiredly.

"I aimed to please." Elsword was about to say something else, but was soon snoring. Aisha held him tightly. Thinking to herself.

"Hmm...what should we name him?" Aisha couldn't get the thought of a beautiful boy out of her head. She drifted off to sleep, dreaming of watching Elsword train their son, or if it turned out to be a girl, her teaching her magic and alchemy.

* * *

_Raven and Eve_

* * *

Raven sat quietly in thought in the bath. _I still can hardly believe that I'm here right now. Eve loves me. I feel bad for always being on guard, but I can't bear the thought of her somehow being harmed._ Raven drained the bath, then slid the curtain out of the way.

"AAH!" Raven grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. Eve, in her royal dress, was kneeling on the floor in front of the bath, staring at him. Raven tried to calm himself down, and tried to distract himself, "Is something wrong dear?"

"Your dick isn't in my mouth for starters." She said bluntly, scooting closer to him. Raven stammered, shocked. _What the fuck is going on here? She isn't serious is she?_ He gasped at Eve reached for the towel, trying to tear it away from him. _She's serious!_ Raven darted out of the bathroom, Eve following right on his heels.

"Ma'am! What is going on here?!" Eve simply smiled.

"Simple. I love you, you love me. I'm a woman, you're a man. I'm horny, you have a thick, juicy cock." Raven stared at her blankly, "In more simpler terms," Eve scooted right towards him, forcing him onto the bed, "Fuck me now." Raven blushed, and groaned in protest as Eve threw the towel to the floor, kneeling in front of his hard-on.

"Eve, I...I'm not..."

"Shh...I'll take good care of you baby." She smiled, "And of the baby we'll be having tonight." Raven began to protest again, but Eve stuck his tip into her mouth, sucking gently.

"Ah...Eve, please..." Raven was on the borderline of despair and confusion, and of pleasure and desire. Eve, ignoring him, slowly pushed him deeper into her mouth, jerking off the half of his dick not in her throat. She fingered her pussy with her free hand, moaning in pleasure. She removed her other hand, both hands fingering herself vigorously, and forced herself all the way down to his base, swallowing to force more pleasure into his system. She moved her head up and down, licking the whole time. Raven moved to pull her off, but Eve sent a small spark to his Nasod arm, disabling it.

"Don't even think about it Raven." Eve slowly removed her dress, standing naked in front of him, then pushed him onto his back, "I was just warming up." Eve, hands on his chest to stop him from rising, gently eased his tip into her tight cunt, "Ahh..."

"Eve...you're too tight." Raven's mind was in peril, knowing that this would hurt her. Eve smiled, and slowly sunk him inside her, wincing in pain, "Eve! Please don't!"

"Raven, you have no idea how long I've wanted you inside of me!" Eve slowly moved up and down, stressing her point, "I want you, completely, I wanted you forever by my side." Eve blushed, stuttering slightly, "I-I...I want your child." Raven stared at her pathetically, amazed. _She wanted me like this, how long? She wants a child..._ Raven sighed. _If she will be happy with this, reluctant as I am, I will be to. _Raven placed his hand on her hip, eyes asking for permission as she rode him. Eve smiled with bliss, and reactivated his arm. Almost instantly, Eve was laying on her back, her feet over her shoulders as Raven pinned her to the bed.

"If you feel like that." Raven spoke slowly, eyes closed. He slowly moved back and forth, then kissed her gently, "I will gift you with this." Eve's face lit up, overjoyed.

"Oh Raven! Please, fuck me!" Eve rubbed her clit as he thrusted into her, slowly moving faster as he dragged on. She placed a hand behind his head, pulling him down and kissing him, full of lust. Raven wrapped his tongue around hers, breathing into her throat. She moaned in ecstasy, digging her fingers into his back. His metal arm felt painful, grasping her waist tightly, but she ignored it. Raven moved faster, hitting deeper. She screamed, his dick hitting her cervix, and realized he still had more left to put in. Eve stared at him.

"Eve..." He sighed.

"Put it all in." Eve moaned loudly, "Force your way into my womb!" Raven groaned, pained to do this so unexpectedly, but thrusted harshly, forcing his dick past the wall and penetrating her womb, "OH YES! More Raven, more!" Eve panted, gripping the sheets tightly as she shivered with pleasure. Raven pushed back and forth, moving as fast as he could.

Raven wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as he felt his climax arising. He grunted, pushing back all the way into her womb, and came without saying anything, feeling ashamed of himself. Eve moaned, but didn't know why he had stopped.

"Raven...I feel something...warm." Eve's eyes widened, "You came...right into my womb...I can feel it...leaking out." She turned and kissed him, "I love you." Raven, exhausted, withdrew from her cunt, and rolled off her, laying next to her, breathing heavily.

"I...I love you...to Eve." He weakly held her face as she pulled the sheets over them, "I always did."

"So did I." Eve and Raven soon fell into a deep sleep, Eve smiling as she slumbered. _At long last, he finally gave in to me. I did kind of rape him...but I wanted this, no, I needed this. Thank you, Raven._

* * *

_Erin and Asyphani_

* * *

"I'm so happy you're back Erin." Asyphani gently kissed him, his arms around her waist. He smiled.

"So am I." Erin saw her eyes glance down at the floor as she smiled, then she stepped back.

"I'm going to take a bath, okay?"

"Alright dear." Erin smiled. _Well, this will be interesting. We never did get around to this._ Erin sighed.

Meanwhile, as Asyphani filled the bath, she stared at herself in the mirror. _I'm going to ask him if...he'd want to. I've been gone so long, I want to finish what we started._ She stopped the water, and quickly washed herself. She could hear Erin getting changed in the other room. _I've got a surprise for you dear. _She let the bath drain, and dried herself off, leaving the towel on the rack once she was done. She opened the door, and before she could make her goal known, Erin pulled her in tightly, wearing nothing but his shorts.

"Shall we?" Erin smiled deviously. Asyphani was slightly disappointed, but sighed in pleasure.

"Well, let me taste it first." She smiled, then dropped to her knees. She gently massaged his crotch, then slid off his shorts. She continued to jerk him off, making sure he was going to be as hard as possible. Once he was nice and thick, she gently kissed his tip.

"What a little tease you are." Erin sighed. She winked at him. She didn't want this to be long, as she wanted him now.

"Tastes fine to me." Asyphani laid down on the bed, her legs spread wide, "Come my love, let's do what man and wife are meant to do." Erin moved into position, his desire matching hers.

"Ready?" Erin held her face, noticing she was nervous.

"Yes...be gentle please, I haven't even ever fingered myself. I was saving myself special for you." She blushed, then moaned as Erin slowly prodded her tight, wet pussy. He kissed her reassuringly, then slowly eased his way inside, "Ah!" She screamed, the initial thrust extremely painful as her opening began to leak blood. Her pained face was soon replaced by one of insane pleasure, and she held him tighter, "Fuck me Erin...I've been waiting for so long."

"As have I." They continued, the only sound they made were groans and moans as Erin thrusted, moving deeper each time.

"You...are...bigger than...I thought..." She gasped as he finally pushed it all the way in, breaching deep inside, "AAH!" Erin wasn't letting up, and groped her supple breasts as he thrusted. Asyphani moaned loudly as Erin gently bit her nipple, squeezing the other with his finger. He moved faster, thrusting hard and quick.

"Enjoying...yourself?" Erin teased, smiling at her. Asyphani was panting constantly, totally overcome.

"Yes...Yes...YES!" She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Erin rammed as deep as he could go, their hips slamming together. Asyphani forced him onto his back, and slowly rode him as she groped herself. Erin groaned loudly, her cunt suffocating his dick, shortening his time left.

"Ah...Apple...I'm gonna cum!"

"Give it to me, I want it all Erin!" Asyphani sunk all the way down to his base, grinding from side to side. They moaned in unison, as they both came. They could feel their juices mingling inside her, Erin's sperm filling her womb to the brim. As the flow subsided, she fell forward onto his chest, both panting heavily.

"Apple." Erin held her face, looking at her, "I love you."

"Thank you Erin. I can't wait for the result of our love to be born." She smiled, curious, "What do you want?"

"Anything you want."

"I'd like a little girl."

* * *

_Rena and Chung_

* * *

"Oh god..." Chung sighed. Rena's lips were tightly wrapped around his thick member, her head moving up and down as she licked furiously at him. Chung stared at her wet cunt, and started to lick her, sending shivers down her spine.

"Ah...so this...is what sex is like..." Rena moaned, returning to forcing his dick down her throat. _I can't wait to feel him inside my cunt._ She moved up and down, moving faster the more Chung licked and fingered her clit and cunt. Rena continued to moan, and kept sucking him even though Chung had stopped playing with her, and felt more tense. Before Rena could figure out what was wrong, she felt something hot flood her mouth. _He's...cumming in my mouth!_ Rena swallowed, drinking every drop. As the flow of warm cum subsided, Rena glanced over her shoulder, "I got it all, aren't I a good wife?" She smiled as Chung blushed, embarrassed.

"Well?" Chung sat up, holding her tightly, his dick pressing against her opening, "Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes..." Rena was nervous, almost scared. Chung kissed her gently.

"Don't worry, we'll start slowly, then move when we're comfortable." Rena nodded.

"Can I...put it in?" Chung nodded, knowing she would know how fast she would be comfortable with.

"Well?" Chung sat up, holding her tightly, his dick pressing against her opening, "Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes..." Rena was nervous, almost scared. Chung kissed her gently.

"Don't worry, we'll start slowly, then move when we're comfortable." Rena nodded.

"Can I...put it in?" Chung nodded, knowing she would know how fast she would be comfortable with. Rena sat on top of him, putting his member into position underneath her pussy. She sighed, nervous, then with a deep breath, slowly sank down, "Aah! Oh..." She didn't even register the pain she first felt, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She continued until he was all the way down, but was stopped as he hit her cervix, "Oh...you're so big." Chung's only response was a single groan, and Rena slowly bounced up and down.

"Aah...Rena, you're so...tight." Chung felt so dirty, but it felt so, right somehow. Chung began to thrust as she moved down, hitting her cervix.

"Ah!" Rena moaned loudly, moving faster. She massaged her breasts as she rose and fell, squeezing her tits. Rena slowed, "Chung...will you...do it now?" Chung closed his eyes, then nodded.

"Here, get on your knees and turn around." Rena did so, then squeaked when Chung grabbed her wrists, holding her tightly.

"You ready?" Rena moaned slightly before replying.

"Fuck me!" Rena continued to moan incoherently as Chung thrusted deep into her. Back and forth, slowly growing in speed, "Ah...AH! Chung!" With each thrust, Rena could feel him pushing ever so slightly further into her womb. _Oh god...please...make me...pregnant..._

"Rena...I feel..." Chung continued to thrust, eyes clenched in effort. Rena glanced at him.

"Keep going...don't stop...give it to me." Rena moaned again as Chung thrusted deep into her womb, then grinded from side to side. Her eyes widened in amazement, "Ah...ah..." Chung thrusted again, as fast as he could, then pushed it back all the way in, releasing his load. Rena screamed, overjoyed as she felt his hot liquid fill her womb, leaking out of her cunt. Rena moved her hips from side to side, getting all of his cum out and inside her. They soon lay in each other's arms under the sheets, staring at each other tiredly.

"Rena," Chung placed his hand on her cheek, and kissed her gently, "I love you." Rena smiled.

"I love you Chung, forever."

* * *

_Ten years later_

* * *

"So, how's it going man?" Erin stood in the central courtyard beside Elsword, both watching recruits practice. Elsword sighed.

"Aisha's been more...difficult after we got married." Elsword rubbed his crotch, "I haven't gotten a normal night's sleep for almost a year." Erin laughed.

"Hah! Who'd have thought Aisha be so intimate?" Erin sighed, "Still, everything's worked out for the best, right?" Elsword smiled.

"Hell, if I could I'd drink to that."

"That could be arranged easily man." Erin glanced back at the castle doors, then laughed. He turned his gaze back to the recruits, and then without looking, snatched a throwing knife, which was thrown at his head, from the air.

"Kinda early isn't it?" Elsword sighed, drawing his great sword. Erin twirled the knife on his fingers.

"Should we time them?"

"How long?"

"Thirty seconds sounds fair." Erin handed Elsword the knife, and put both hands in his coat pockets. Elsword threw the knife into the air, then turned and swung his blade at a young boy that was rushing up to him. He blocked the strike with two short swords, and then got knocked back by a follow up kick. The recruits watched in amazement, as Erin practically danced with the girl throwing an endless number of knifes at him. After twenty five seconds, Erin wrapped his leg around the girls neck, bending her backwards, while Elsword knocked the boy to the floor, pointing his sword at him, and after another five seconds, the knife hit the stone floor with a sharp 'tink'. Elsword helped the boy to his feet, and Erin release the girl.

"Aww...I totally thought I had you." The boy, with dark violet hair groaned at Elsword, who patted his head.

"Don't worry Lyle. You'll beat your old man someday, just not soon." Elsword laughed. Erin gazed at his daughter.

"Do you know what you were doing wrong, Kim?"

"No..." She sighed.

"You're just aiming wildly. Judge where I'll dodge from one knife, and hit me with another." Erin and Elsword saw Aisha and Asyphani walking up to them. Both looked at their children, slightly displeased.

"There you are!" They both yelled, making the kids cringe, "Skipping your lessons to fight with your father. Someone needs punishment."

"No mom! Please!" Lyle kneeled before his mother, terrified. Elsword and Erin walked up and kissed their wives.

"Oh, let them off for today." They glared at their husbands, "Just this once."

"Alright." Everyone heard the courtyard gates open, and turned. They smiled, and greeted their friends as they approached.

"Greetings everyone." Eve curtsied, as did her daughter. Lyle and Kim walked up and hugged her.

"Hi Ana!" The kids ran off somewhere, and everyone looked to the castle as Chung and Rena walked up to them, their son, his long blonde hair had streaks of bright green on the ends, was walking closely behind his mother. Erin knelt down to look at him.

"What's wrong Sen?" Sen looked down.

"I feel like the others don't like me." Everyone sighed.

"They do Sen. You're just too nervous to do anything with them." Chung patted his head, and pointed in the direction the other kids ran off to, "Go and play with them, just be yourself." Sen looked at Chung, then hugged him before running off. Everyone smiled at each other.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm happy." Erin sighed, holding Asyphani tightly. She smiled, staring at him. Elsword held Aisha's hands, and Chung gently kissed Rena on the cheek.

From the balcony on the highest tower, Mina watched the group of lovers, and smiled.

"A wonderful flower has bloomed from the joining of our kingdoms, and a prank done well to bring about the next prodigies." Mina smiled, and sipped her tea.

* * *

**Vayne: It's finally over. Kinda sad. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
